TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: "To a well-organized mind, life is but the next great adventure." After an incident leading to fatality, an autistic gamer is given a second chance at life in a way far different than he had ever imagined. How and why is he in this world? The answers are unclear. Now he must try to find happiness and possibly love in his new life. (CANCELLED. WILL BE REWRITTEN IN DUE TIME)
1. Ep1: A Strange New World

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 1  
A Stange New World

* * *

Ep 1, part 1 – An Encounter with his Heroes

 **I want to make it clear that all things which seem to arouse confusion or annoyance in readers will be discussed later on in the series. Other things will be revealed later as well, including the reasons behind Eden being alive, his seemingly Mary-Sue appearance/attire, the quote-unquote "everybody likes him" mentality of the main side characters and all aspects of the universe. It will not be what you assume.. and this "Alternate Spyro World" is not what it seems to be.**

 **Also, I have decided on a new format. The "Episodes" will be divided into 4 "parts" (chapters) each until the completion of each one, and after such will be condensed into one mega-chapter. Please inform me in a review or PM if you approve or disapprove of this format.**

The 23-year old young man lay there in the hospital bed, his green-dyed, shoulder-length hair splayed out upon the pillow. His now-dilated violet eyes losing their light, slowly but surely.

"Mrs. Garter, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. His pulse is nearly gone. The surgery went well, but I'm afraid he's had an adverse reaction to his medication."

The woman wailed in misery at her son's immanent death while his father stared on with disinterest.

As he clasped the hands of the woman he no longer knew, he whispered, "Good luck with my _sister_ …"

This caused the woman to scream in self-loathing and agony, "I never meant for him to be attacked! I just wanted him to learn a lesson!"

"Sometimes the easiest way is the _hardest_ way…," the man he never knew grunted in uncaring annoyance.

The young man's eyes shut slowly with a defiant glare towards the person who inadvertently caused his death while the words, 'I _hate_ you… I _always_ have… and I _**always will**_ for the rest of my **existence…** '

Trees.

A blue sky.

Reflecting water.

Shining yellow-green grass.

Orange flowers.

Large, brown, moss-covered trees the size of a small building.

Massive, pure-green, cotton-like bushes the size of a large refrigerator.

The chirping of birds through the treetops and crickets through the thick underbrush.

The movement of small woodland creatures through the trees.

"Ugh… is this _heaven…?_ " the young man thought, rising to his feet. He then realized his hospital garment was no longer on his body.

He glanced at himself, finding himself garbed in a dark black leather body plate covered in eight segmented clear straps with crimson shoulder guards. His gaze shifted towards his hair, which was pitch black and resembled the style of Leon from the Final Fantasy Series. The hair he always wanted. Finishing his observation, he glanced at the crimson samurai leggings which matched his guards and oddly comfortable plate-bottomed ninja tabi which covered his legs and feet respectively.

At this time, he realized one last part of his outfit – his arm was lined with sixteen clear bracelets, each with a small indentation on the top. The last feature he noticed is the clear knob on his chest plate.

Although in shock, he began to attempt processing his situation.

Where was he?

What could he be wearing?

How did he get here?

Why isn't he dead?

What was next to him on the grass?

"Spyro…? Spyro, where are you now?" The semi-high-pitched, worried feminine voice was came from over a nearby hill.

Was this a dream?

It had to be a dream.

A small, black-scaled, slightly wide draconic head with emerald eyes a pinkish underside rose over the hill.

This was followed by semi-muscular black-scaled feminine shoulders.

This was followed by an embroiled golden bustier covering the majority of a semi-small breast and long-slim arms with a draconic, three-digited hand.

This was followed by a slender, scale-like-armor-plated chassis and mid-small hips fully covered by a feudal-samurai-style golden armor plate.

This was followed by skin-tight-black-leather-clad, partially-thin feminine legs which ended with three-toed, paw-like feet sporting white talons.

It was definitely a dream.

A gasp was heard from the young anthropomorphic dragoness, followed by a growling, "Stay back or I'll carve you up like a damn sheep at dinner, you filthy… _ape-like…._ _ **thing!**_ "

"Ugh… wait… Cynder? Why do you look... humanoid?" the young man's question was met by a snappy, "Stay down or I'll blast you into **oblivion** with a fully-charged _**Siren Scream!**_ "

A sigh was given by the young man, followed by a defeated, "Fine. Do what you _want_ , Dream Cynder…"

"What…?" This befuddled word was the only thing to emerge from the Cynder's mouth.

Giving another sigh, the young man spoke once more, his tone slightly depressed, "I'm likely in a coma and going to die soon. I'm a lucid dreamer, so I'm probably in control because of that. It's not the _first_ time I've had a dream with you two in it, anyway. That being said... go ahead and kill me…"

" _ **What….?**_ In addition to befuddlement, Cynder's tone also carried an air of disturbed shock.

Blinking, the young man looked to the young dragoness. In human years, she couldn't be more than thirteen. He sat up slowly, his hands behind his head as he spoke again in a semi-curious tone, "Where's Spyro, anyway?"

"...Why should I tell _you…?_ " Cynder's tone was threatening, but also carried slight curiosity and sympathy towards the young man.

Another sigh was given by the young man, "Whether this is a dream or not, I guess I should make the best of things while I'm here…," he slowly rose to his feet as he spoke again, his tone now surrendering, "I'll do whatever you say as long as you don't kill me."

"...Very well, Soldier…" Cynder's tone was devoid of kindness and cold.

"Cynder! Not again!" The light, masculine yelp was followed by a light blow to Eden's neck, knocking him unconscious.

It could have gone better, but it could have gone worse.

It could have gone worse, but it could have gone better.

This was definitely no dream.

This was definitely his new reality.

 ** _Episode 1 begin_ **

_**Opening Theme 1 - Change the World, English**_

 _"Mister ape, get up."_

 _"He's a hot one... I wonder how he performs in bed…"_

 _"Oh, like I haven't heard that before. You say that about ever non-dragon with the least bit of attractiveness. How many males have you been with so far?"_

 _"I lost count at around twenty."_

 _"You can't stay with one male even if you tried, could you?"_

 _"I can't help it if they can't handle me…"_

 _"Please be quiet. He might be sore when he wakes up."_

 _"Leave it to Lucifer's Ex-Head Dark Priestess to be kind to a likely rogue ape warrior…"_

 _"Shut up, slut!"_

 _"Both of you, stop it!"_

 _"Fine…."_

 _"I… fine..."_

A groan was given by the young man as he rose. He glanced around the gray-paneled room and large glowing cerulean sphere in its center, finding himself in a cyan bed. He looked to Ignitus's warm, smiling portrait on the beige, gold-lined wall, which seemed to give him an air of comfort. He then moved his gaze to the dark gray plated floor, only to find himself surrounded by five dragons. Four of these dragons he recognized, albeit slightly different than he remembered.

They were humanoid – very humanoid.

The lacked wings.

They lacked tails.

They stood on two legs.

They had two arms.

They had… paw like feet and hands.

Otherwise, they were very humanoid.

First there was the red-scaled Flame, who seemed stand at around four-foot three with a mustard-colored underbelly, garbed in a what seemed to be a red-plated Krav Maga outfit, his figure athletic yet slim, his yellow horns and head frill similar to Classic Spyro's. His purple eyes seemed to convey worry and sympathy.

'He's either suffering from dwarfism or is delayed in puberty. He's definitely not the Flame I know, either.'

Next there was Ember, who stood slightly above five-foot two with a cream-colored underbelly, dressed in what seemed to be a lightweight periwinkle kimono top and orange-red combat skirt which covered her lower body down to her knees, her figure sporting slight feminine muscles which seemed fit for an gymnast, albeit with larger muscles in her joints, her horns similar to Classic Embers yet with more curve and a partially larger base and blunt tip, her bust size likely a lower C. Her sky-blue eyes seemed to convey compassion and slight suspicion.

'Ember must be rushing through puberty faster than PewDiePie on Super Mario Bros. speedrun... Geez... she's... definitely not he Ember i know..'

The third was Cynder, whose emerald gaze met him with uncertainty, unease and slight guilt.

'I wonder who Cynder is...'

The fourth was Spyro, who was fully-clad in a golden, Celtic Paladin-like armor with purple trim, save for his head which carried the golden horns and violet eyes which he knew so well, his figure quite muscular yet also quite chubby. His gaze carried empathy and oddly enough, worry.

'He seems... slightly the same...'

The fifth was a pure-black, young adult female, roughly six-foot five, barely clothed in a thin, blood-red leather bustier and mini-skirt, which, due to her underbelly being the same color, left little to the imagination. This was coupled with sleek, sheening scales, intensely wide hips, a perfect hourglass figure, slender, curved legs and arms, muscles which gracefully complimented her entire form and an E-size bust, possibly greater. In truth, she was gorgeous beyond anything any human male could imagine. Oddly enough, this was coupled with glowing red eyes and onyx-colored, goat-like horns. Unlike the others, her eyes showed curiosity and unfortunately or unfortunately – lust.

'Who the heck is this dragoness? She wasn't in any of the Spyro games. I really wish fanfics hadn't been outlawed ever since that Electronic Enlightenment Bill passed. ...Enlightenment my ass...'

"So… what are you doing wearing armor now that the war is over and we're at peace with you?" This curious yet serious question came from Spyro, who looked the young man in the eye intently, "You didn't injure Cynder, despite giving her another wartime stress attack."

Looking to Spyro, the young man let out a excited and yelping, "You're _the_ Spyro and Cynder! My heroes!"

This caused the two to give each other a shocked glance.

"Heroes…? Both of us?" Cynder whispered, her voice filled with shock joy. She placed her face next to the young man's, whispering, "Do you really mean it?"

The young man then realized he would be treated as insane if he spoke of them as Video Game characters.

With a sigh, the young man looked away with a happy yet nervous, "Yeah… I mean, I've heard of you saving the world a few times and I _really_ admire you for it… especially you, Cynder…"

This caused the two to look at each other in confusion.

" _ **Me…?**_ After what _**I**_ did? After I _**killed**_ the all guardians _including_ Ignitus?" Cynder whispered, her tone slightly unbelieving.

This caused the young man to blink in disbelief, followed by a soft and kind, "You weren't in control, _were you?_ "

"No, but I did what I did and….," Cynder began, only to have the young man gently press the underside of her muzzle shut with a same-toned, "Then there's _nothing_ to apologize for."

This caused Spyro to look at the young man with an irritated gaze as he spoke in the same tone, "So, where are you from? I've never seen someone like you or that armor before…"

A sigh was given by the young man as the situation sunk in.

He was in an alternate Spyro universe.

He was in an alternate Spyro universe, but Cynder still wasn't in control when she killed others.

He was in an alternate Spyro universe, but Cynder and Spyro obviously loved each other.

He was in an alternate Spyro universe, but Cynder and Spyro obviously were oblivious to their feelings.

He was in an alternate Spyro universe…

Spyro.

In his eyes, he had died and gone to heaven.

"I… I died, and now I'm in my own personal heaven… A universe I could have only dreamed of. I died of a medical overdose and somehow got transported here. I wonder if I have summoning and magical powers like Tony Jones or super strength and Ki like Ginta Toramizu?" The young man's ranting response caused the current populous of the room to exchange tense glances.

At this, the black dragoness looked him in the eye with a terse, "Don't screw us over," she gave him a seductive grin, "Well, maybe you can screw _me_ over later."

"I won't hurt you guys, I promise. I'll fight whoever I need to – for _justice_ and **peace!** " the young man's tone stayed the same.

This caused Cynder to look at him with joy.

This caused him to look at her with slight unease and Spyro to do the same as the young man.

Giving a paw to the young man, Ember spoke, "So…. what is your name?"

"Eden Garter."

This caused them to exchange nervous glances again, followed by the black dragoness pulling him into a hug, her tone seductive and slightly jovial, "My name is _Kiara_ , Eden. How about we take a trip to the garden and…," She blinked, proceeding to grin at the young man, "Oh, it looks like we should play out the old archive story of the _Garden_ of Eden. You already have the snake ready to play a trick on the woman…"

"Let him _go_ , Kiara. He clearly is in no mood _or_ shape for your games," Cynder snapped in anger. At this, the temptress dragoness set Eden onto the floor with a moping, "Oh, but I just began to _charm_ it…

A coughing, "Wow you're strong…" was given by Eden, followed by a stern, "But I don't go for girls who use **sex** to get what they want…"

"Hmph. Fine. I guess I'll go watch Attack on Golem…" Kiara's indignant-toned response was followed a back turn and a skirt-lift as she walked away.

Giving Eden his hand, Flame spoke up with a considerate and gentle, "Hey, bud. Sorry about that. She has… _problems_. Let's get you to the Guildmaster's room. She'll want to speak to you."

Rising to his feet, Eden began to mull over the situation.

Who brought him to this world?

What was he doing here?

Why was this Spyro universe to different?

How did he get here in the first place.

'All questions for later. Right now, I'm meeting the guy in charge of Spyro and company. After that, I need to think of a plan on how to get Spyro and Cynder together. Flame and Ember… I'll have to wait and see exactly how compatible they are with each other. After all, it was never stated that they actually cared for each other…' Eden's thoughts continued as they made their way to the main room.

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 1, part 2 – Meeting the Guildmaster

The group arrived at a mammoth black-walled observatory, the blue floors and green pillars radiating a content glow, the large white in the center orb projecting a large planetary map over the ceiling's entirety, a hum evident from the astral atlas.. Whirs and buzzes radiated from the cylindrical, button-covered, blue-gem-powered control panels which dotted spaces on the floor, managed by dragons, apes, cheetahs and many other animalistic species including a young, shapely, blue, six-tailed kitsune woman.

In the middle stood a robed female, her luminescent, red-hued, crab-like face and green eyes gazing at Eden with suspicion and authority.

It was clear to the young man - this was the Guildmaster.

Approaching the odd maiden, Spyro sternly whispered, "I'd _bow_ if I were you…" At this, Eden lowered himself, only to hear a tentative and stoic, "Spyro, I already sense your current _'feelings'_ toward Eden Garter, but that is no reason for you to threaten him in _my_ _ **name.**_ "

It was clear to the young man - this Guildmaster was no one to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry Mistress Katrina, but you _are_ aware of...," Spyro began in a concerned and adamant tone, only to be cut off by a terse, " **Enough!** "

Slowly but surely, the Guildmaster know known as Katrina reached out her arm, revealing a humanoid, chitin-covered red hand sporting a black and gold wrapped finger bracer adorned with purple crystals.

Now speaking in a considerate and kind voice, Katrina whispered, " _Come_ , Eden Garter. Allow me to read your heart and soul so I may give you my boon."

Although slightly wary of such god-like abilities, Eden slowly took the Guildmaster's hand in acceptance. She them cupped his hand in hers, gingerly moving them both to his chest. His pulse quickened at her gentle and possibly sensual touch, but he remained firm.

"Close your eyes, Eden…"

He did so.

" _Honey, isn't he amazing?"_

" _I suppose he is. I hope he will be a fine son."_

Seven years later.

" _Your grades are slipping again? Clean the house."_

" _Honey, are you sure he doesn't need special services?"_

" _My child isn't going to be anything but independent. That is how we do things in my family."_

" _But dad, what if I fail?"_

" _Then you repeat your classes until your do not fail."_

Five years later.

" _Ignore it. Those bastards will be degenerate filth by the time they reach collage."_

" _But what do I do until then?"_

" _Ignore it."_

Five months of bullying, one year-long trip to a mental institution for suicidal tendencies.

" _So, are you no longer weak?"_

" _Honey, stop! He just got back from the hospital and now you're treating him like this!?"_

" _He is weak. He nearly committed suicide and now he expects me to treat him as anything but!?"_

" _So what about your father, dad?"_

 _SLAP!_

" _You will not speak of him!"_

" _No! I will speak of him because I'm not going to let anyone talk down to me! Not you, not them, not anyone! I'm sick of your shit, DAD!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _SLAP!_

" _You… you struck me? Your own father? "_

" _What 'father'? Have you ever once tried to encourage or protect me?"_

" _Maybe Juvenile Detention will do you some good, or maybe a… …I... gh…!_

" _My son isn't not the only one who's sick of your shit."_

" _So… it has come to this… *cough* … and to think I called you my wife and supported you for so long…"_

" _M-mom!? Did you just stab dad!?"_

" _He stabbed himself. I just drove… the knife in. Or… the police will… hear that I tried to stop him…"_

"… _He… I'm calling 911!"_

" _What will you tell them!?"_

" _That he raised a knife us and you stabbed him with it in self-defense!"_

" _But… I… I…"_

" _They're going to believe it! They have to!"_

A six-month trial, one self-defense based Not Guilty verdict later, followed by two months of nonstop therapy.

" _So… what now?"_

" _His life insurance will pay for any court costs and such…"_

" _This has been… ugh. Will you re-marry? I've been reading things, and apparently abused women attract abusers."_

" _I suppose I should raise you on my own. I'll sue anyone who tries to hurt you."_

" _Well… the bullies have stopped teasing me now that I've learned to work the system with subtle, indirect threats to make them look paranoid."_

" _That's good."_

Three years later.

" _So… you're getting remarried?"_

" _Yes. He's a businessman and very polite."_

" _Just be careful."_

Two months later.

" _Bitch, let me tell you something! I have lawyers that can kick your ass into the poor house in divorce court, so do as I say!"_

' _This guy is even worse…'_

" _Oh, and one more thing – Eden, I'm getting rid of your special support."_

" _But I'm almost done with High School!"_

" _Too bad. Looks like you're working at my restaurant chain for the rest of your life."_

The next day.

" _Eden, don't worry. I'm going to help you through this. I've always been one of your best friends since we met, right?"_

" _Yeah… of course Krystal. I'm glad my dad doesn't know about your lessons."_

The day after graduation.

" _THE ****!? You graduated!? How the hell did you graduate!?"_

" _With the help of the love of my life, who I'm now going to be living with."_

" _You ungrateful little… Your mother is pregnant!"_

" _Sorry, but I have to look after myself first. She taught me that."_

" _Who the hell is 'she'!?"_

A car horn.

" _What the hell!? You're going with that tramp!?"_

" _It's better than this rat-hole. Good riddance and I hope you choke on your money!"_

Two weeks later, a doorbell.

 _"I'll get it, Krys."_

 _"Hello?"_

Gunshots.

" _ **Eden! Why did you to that!?**_ _"_

" _Officer to base, subject is down and was holding a knife."_

" _He was cutting birthday cake!"_

" _Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to stand down. We'll be by to check on your well-being later."_

" _What?"_

He was taken to the hospital.

" _I'm certain who did this, and I can assure you… the law won't be on his side. I will get revenge for you, Eden._ "

He was dead.

The Guildmaster removed her hand from Eden's chest with an expression of pure sympathy, "Eden… I'm _so_ sorry…"

At this, the young man broke down onto her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. This was met by an embrace from the Guildmaster, which in turn caused jaws to drop.

"Guildmaster Katrina… what did you see?" Cynder's concerned question was met by Katrina's somber, "Cynder, you may have been abused by Lucifer and be wanted by all of Warfang, but your past was _nothing_ compared to his."

A soft kiss was given to Eden's forehead by Katrina, her crab-like mouth causing a very exotic sensation.

The entire room looked to Katrina in shock. They had never seen her act so motherly.

Removing her maw from Eden's head, Katrina slowly tapped the knob on Eden's chest with the soft words, "Activate Dragon Glyph."

A beeping sound was heard.

This was followed a blast of light from Eden's chest.

This was followed by a holographic control panel and diagnostic screen materializing from of the knob.

" **Greetings. I am DG-05. Please input command."**

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 1, part 3 – A Talk with Spyro

"First command, initialize Subspace Home. Second command, allow guest, ON. Third command, initialize base five dragon forms – Water, Tree, Light, Life, Angelic."

Katrina's words were followed by a blast of light and the hologram of a 20x20x50-foot, hexagonal purple grass hut surrounded by blue grass and a green sky.

A warm smile was given by Katrina, followed by a whispery, " _Talk_ to him, Eden…"

It was obvious to Eden that the Guildmaster was attempting to de-escalate his situation with Spyro before it spiraled out of his control. However, being alone with his idol made him slightly nervous.

"Spyro…," Eden began, turning to the purple dragon, "I want to speak to you about… _things_. It's an important subject to me _and_ you."

A wary glance was given to Eden by the purple hero. This was met by a stern glare from the Guildmaster and a groaning, "Fine…"

Tapping the small hovel, Katrina spoke once more, her tone genial, "Subspace Home import, Spyro. Subspace home entry."

A blast of green light was seen, followed by the disappearance of Eden and Spyro.

The two found themselves inside the hologram, an aura of contentment at peace radiating from the small house and odd 1000-foot planet on which they stood. The sound of presence-less birds flowed through the odd space and an artificial pink sun emitted a harmonious glow through the entire plane of existence. All in all, it was quite grand for its simplicity.

"Spyro… I know I may have made you _jealous_ when I talked to Cynder like that…." Eden's words were interrupted by a confused, "Why would I be jealous?"

An eye roll was given to the purple hero by Eden, followed by a snide, "How much do you know about love?"

This caused Spyro to ponder for a moment.

This caused Spyro to become nervous.

"Well… I mean, I know my _parents_ loved me a lot and…," Spyro began anxiously, only to be cut off by Eden's gentle, "But _**you**_ love Cynder… and _not_ just in that way."

This caused Spyro's jaw to drop.

Did he love her?

Did he love her like _that_?

Patting Spyro's head, Eden wrapped his arm around the purple dragon in a brotherly manner, his tone friendly and well-mannered, "You love her as… well… like a _boy_ loves a _girl_. You know, like someone you want to become _mates_ with in the future, **right?** "

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " Spyro yelped in shock, his eyes wide and his body posture showing intense unglue. Eden chuckled in response, his tone humorous, "No, no. I don't mean now. You're too young for that!" He took a considerate tone, patting Spyro's back, "Still, she loves you a lot, you know."

After a few moments, Spyro recovered from his shock. His tone became that of worry and slight joy, "Well… I guess that explains the feeling I get when I look into her eyes and why we're always so _awkward_ around each other when we're alone…"

"Well… no time but the present to tell her, purple boy," Eden snickered, nudging Spyro's shoulder with his elbow, "Maybe you should go for a walk in the forest. You can't get more romantic than that."

A nod was given by Spyro, followed by a regretful and compassionate, "Eden…. I was _wrong_ about you. You're not a threat. You're an amazing and wise male. You didn't deserve a horrible past."

"Well…. you know what they say…," Eden began in a somber yet rational tone, his expression matching, albeit with a saddened smile.

"The loneliest people are the kindest…"

One of Spyro's friends crossed his mind.

"The saddest people smile the brightest…"

Another of his friends crossed his mind.

"And the most damaged people are the wisest…"

More than one person crossed his mind.

"All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do…."

Turning to Spyro with damp eyes gave a small hug to the purple hero with a benevolent and disheartened, "I guess that's why I always connected with Cynder on a spiritual level," he let out a small chuckle, "There's also a good chance _I_ would have wanted to become her mate if she was a bit older. Why do you think I wanted _**you**_ with her as soon as possible?"

"Because you would have taken her…?" Spyro asked in a dry yet comedic tone, "In truth, we're both _already_ thirteen. I don't know how things worked where _you_ came from, but it's not uncommon for there to be twenty or thirty-year differences in draconic mates nowadays."

Although Eden opened his mouth, Spyro continued in slight dismay, "It didn't _used_ to be like that, but we've had _no_ _**choice**_ in the matter because our population has been…," he sighed, looking to Eden with a demoralized expression, "Well…. I guess you have an idea, since you have a few rough details about our history."

"Well… where I come from, a thirteen year old and a twenty-three year old becoming a couple is only prevalent with cultures who treat females as objects…" Eden's reply was spiteful, clearly showing personal distaste for such a thing.

Composing himself, Eden spoke in a kindly tone once more, "Well… time for you to confess your love. Forest. Now."

A soft chuckle was given by Spyro. Eden's positive attitude was clear to him, even with his horrid past.

"Eden… have you ever had love…?" Spyro's innocent and curious question was answered by a humble and demoralized, "I lost it when I came here…"

This hit Spyro like an arrow to his chest. He had no idea what the young man was forced to sacrifice in order to be brought to their world.

Rising to his feet, Eden spoke in a tone of compassion and pain, "Well… I can't fix my past mistakes. Does that sound like someone you know?" This was met by a soft and whispering, "Cynder…"

"How do I get out of…," Eden mumbled to himself, only to see the red spot on the Dragon Glyph. Without a second thought, he pressed it, ejecting them from the space.

Upon their exit, Katrina approached them with a gentle, "I trust you two had a good talk?"

An approving nod and a smirk were given by Spyro and Eden respectively.

" _Okay, Spyro… do what you need to do…"_

" _Cynder…. I… let's go for a walk."_

" _Eden, what did you say to him?"_

" _Oh, you'll see, Ember. You'll see."_

" _Wait… oh, I see….."_

" _You're not angry?"_

" _No, I have someone else in mind… but he won't notice me."_

" _Well… I can't help with that."_

" _Hmmm….. Maybe you can."_

' _Oh, son of a ****, what have I just gotten myself into?'_

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 1, part 4 – A Fake(?) Date

 _"So you mean to tell me we're going to try to make this guy jealous? Do you really think that's going to work?"_

 _"Well, what else is there to do?"_

 _"Uhm, telling him, for one."_

 _"He's shy, but now that you took out his potential option… well… heehee. Oh, and I have some information about why what you just did was a bit dumb…."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Well… you see…."_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"So… how old are you, really?"_

 _"I'm about seventeen…"_

 _'Okay, so she's not a freaking Amazon like Kiara is….'_

 _"Anyway, will you help me?"_

 _"So who is it?"_

 _"Flame…."_

 _"So how old is he?"_

 _"Thirteen."_

 _"So basically, he just came of age and now you want him to tap you?"_

 _"You're really damn blunt, aren't you? Fine, yes."_

 _"Ugh… when do we go on our date?"_

 _"Today at five PM. One hour left. Dinner at Flame's favorite place. I pay. That means I can eat however I want."_

 _'Damn… she is definitely not the Ember I know.'_

Eden spent slightly over thirty minutes readying himself for the faux outing. Katrina had given him instructions on how to change his attire with the Dragon Glyph, but it was far from simplistic. After fifteen minutes, he managed to place himself in white jean shorts and a blue tank top, revealing his slim yet slightly muscular form.

In truth, Ember's willful, stubborn, partially tomboyish and slightly pushy attitude took Eden aback. She was definitely not the Ember he remembered from the games. She was far more prideful and stronger in every manner.

Still, the dragoness's looks were quite appealing.

Her breast was large, but not massive enough to impede combat.

Her form was powerful, yet didn't retract from her feminine figure.

Her nails and horns were well-groomed.

In truth, he had to admit she was quite beautiful. However, he was far from ready to jump into a relationship so quickly.

"Eden, I'm coming in. You'd better be dressed or I'm going to see you in the buff!" Ember's teasing and slightly cocky tone made it obvious that she had no problems bursting in on anyone if she desired to.

At this, the door opened, revealing Ember, who now wore a low-cut neon pink sports top which barely covered her mid-chest. This was paired with a white mini-skirt which concealed no more of her lower body than her upper-theigh. In truth, a two-piece bikini would have been more appropriate on her part due to the obvious lack of a bra.

Ember's desire to show off her muscular legs and arms was painfully obvious.

Her desire to show off her small abdominal muscles was also obvious.

Her desire to show off her entire body was excruciatingly obvious.

The only words Eden was able to muster was a shocked, "Err…. you look… wow."

"Heehee! _Come on_ , let's got make him **_jealous!_** " Ember's upbeat-toned comment was followed by her pulling Eden from the room by the arm in the style of an excited schoolgirl.

As the two ran through blue-plated walls of the guild, Eden could only think to himself, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into…?'

The two arrived at a colossal bistro comprised of black wood, violet chandeliers sporting orange candles on the ceiling. Colored bison heads, red tires, a large buck whose head was covered in a camo vest, a stuffed camel wearing blue jeans on its back and a trucker hat on its head and other esoteric decorations were strewn about the walls and corners of the room. In place of the normal tables, patrons ate on wagon-sized mock ceramic rugs, plastic cigarette cartons, rifle magazines, bricks and other oddities which hung from metal poles. It was a very psychedelic atmosphere, all in all.

A slender male griffon waiter dressed in a yellow surfer outfit and floral necktie approached them, his cyan fur and crimson feathers clearly well-groomed and lustrous. His black beak clacked nervously as his hazel eyes met them.

"Don't worry. He's harmless," Ember casually stated, patting Eden's head, "Also, can you get us a seat near the bar?"

One glance upon Ember was all it took for the waiter to nod, his tone one of submissive excitement, "Of course, Lady Ember. Anything for the head of the Blade-Fighting Club!"

"Head of the….?" Eden muttered in surprise, his eyes meeting Ember's giggling face and complacent smile.

Wrapping her arm around Eden, Ember asked a smug rhetorical question, "I guess you didn't realize I was a master swordswoman, _did you_?" This was met by a small head-shake from Eden.

After the revelation, the two followed the waiter to a "bar table" in the shape of a large golden Nodachi with a white hilt and red grip, its blade engraved with the word "Bushido".

It was now utterly obvious to Eden how Ember could be so confident and strong. This also explained Ember's powerful limbs and well-developed abdominal muscles.

She was a master swordswoman.

She was a powerful warrior.

She was a powerful woman.

She was an imposing woman.

"Well… where's Flame?" Eden whispered into Ember's earlobe nervously, looking around the room. This was met by a small hand-gesture toward a baseball-shaped table across the room, whose lone occupant was the distraught Flame.

Seeing the red drake look to her, Ember gave a tiny peck of her muzzle upon Eden's cheek. In turn, Flame lowered his head

A groan was given by the young man. It was clear to him this was getting them nowhere. After a huff, he softly mumbled, "Ember, this _isn't_ going to **work**. He _isn't_ seeing anyone, so why are we trying to make him feel bad about _having_ no one?" He stood up, stanchly whispering, " _You_ need to tell him, because nothing good will come of making him feel horrible. If _you_ don't tell him, **_I will_**."

The response caused Ember to glance at Flame nervously. Without thinking, lustfully kissed Eden while looking at the young drake. At this, Flame buried his face in his hands, the patrons looking to them in bemusement.

' _What the **mother****ing hell** are you **thinking** Ember!?_ ' Eden thought in anger, pulling his face from the pink dragoness. His pulse was beating rapidly from the unusual feeling of her muzzle scales against his mouth, 'Dammit, Eden… remember, think with your head, not your ****…"

Without so much as a word, the young man rose from his seat, walking to the table at which Flame sat. This caused the red drake to look to him with rage, followed by the muttering of a hateful, "Did you come to tell me I won't ever score a girl, just like the others?" He turned away, his tone injured, "And here I thought I could be your _friend…_ "

"Well… maybe you _can_ be," Eden began in his usual wise tone, "Ember…."

Before he had a chance to speak, the pink dragoness pulled him from the table with a hasty and intensely anxious, " _Really_ needs to be sated! Come on Eden, let's go back to my room and have some fun!"

" ** _WHAT!?_** "

At this, Ember pulled the young man from the bistro by his arm, leaving a small note on the table.

 _"What was that for!?"_

 _"It was for… I don't know!"_

 _"You know, for being an independent and willful dragoness, you really have a lot of trouble talking to him."_

 _"Because…"_

 _"Because why?"_

 _"Because I don't want it to end up like last time!"_

 _"What…?"_

 _"I… I want to go to the park…"_

 _"Okay, we can talk there…."_

It was 7:16 by the time the two reached the park, the green grass, gigantic, beige and cerulean mushroom-like trees creating multiple places to seek shade. The greyish-tan benches could be found anywhere between twenty and fifty feet between the black pathway and teal lamp-posts, providing multiple rest stops.

However, Ember had decided on speaking in a dense, secluded glade between two enormous, vine-covered bushes in a low-populated are of the park. The two sat on worn and torn cinnamon-colored stools which lay there, beaten and nearly destroyed from weathering. Near the brick wall lay an old, illegible sign, broken and battered from years of isolation.

"What _is_ this place….?" Eden whispered, the shadows and dreary atmosphere unnerving him slightly.

With an expression of pure somberness, Ember flipped the sign, revealing the words, written on the other side.

Welcome to the Love Nest

This caused Eden's heart to sink. He was far from certain he wanted to know all that went on in this isolated area of the park.

Gathering his courage, he asked the obvious question, his tone that of empathy and compassion, "What _happened_ here…?"

"Isn't it **obvious?** " Ember began, her tone that of disgruntlement and regret, "It's the old ' _playhouse_ ' my old ' _friends_ ' and I used to ' _hang out_ ' in."

Although Eden was about to ask a question, Ember continued in a fearful voice, "You're the one who Katrina opened up to immediately. _You're_ the one who talked Spyro into confessing to Cynder… however foolish that was…. and **_you're_** the one who agreed to help with Flame _immediately_. **_You're_** the one who's not of this world. There's nothing about _your_ appearance that reminds me of this place… or the results of this ' _club_ '…"

"Now… I'm going to _show_ you those results… because _you're_ the only male I trust with this…."

She revealed her body to him

Small scars from on a 'certain' part of her upper chest.

Remnants of old, intense brush marks on her legs.

Stretching.

Permanent stretching.

Remains of a scar that could only be left from one thing.

She had been through so much.

She had been though things no child should been though.

She had been through sickening abuse that even he had never experienced.

After gazing at the the everlasting adornments upon the body of the young dragoness and her eventual re-clothing, Eden spoke up in a tone of loathing, "Who _the **hell**_ **did** that…? Who the **_HELL_** was the **leader…?** "

"Officially, it was Kiara…," Ember whimpered in anger, she composed herself, speaking in a tone of understanding, "But… she wasn't _really_ the leader. It was her father, Lucifer. He possessed her multiple times… among _other things_. The barrier keeps him out now, but… it was too late for… well… _both_ of us. She decided to let her past molestation and trauma consume her. I decided to become stronger and _NEVER_ let it happen to me **_again..._** "

Her anxiety heightening, Ember began to speak once more, "Ignitus was Spyro's father and his mother is a dragoness by the name of Airing, who became Malefor's _corrupted slave_ after being kidnapped. However, as for _Cynder…._ "

"Yeah, I know… her father is ... Malefor, right?" Eden gulped, turning to Ember nervously, "And her mother was likely not exactly willing..."

Gathering her courage, Ember whispered in Eden's ear with a secretive and stern tone, "This is classified, but Malefor is actually a _**lich**_. He possessed the body of Lucifer's artificially-created purple dragon by the name of Gaster and is now in _full control_ of him. When corruption happens, the DNA and elements of a person is… well, _changed_. Malefor had control of _every element_. He even required an army _and_ our secret weapon to take down. As for her mother being willing... well... she kind of was, but she kind of wasn't."

"So, how do we tell them, especially about… well…. you know, _all that?_ " Eden's question was pet by Ember's worried and uncertain, "I don't know if we _should_. There are other things that are in the Classified Information section, but they're on a need-to-know basis. Not even _I'm_ allowed even so far as level _two_ clearance."

With a smile, Eden gave Ember his hand, his tone warm, "Well… how about we put this stuff behind us and finish our date?"

"What…? You mean…?" Ember gasped in joy, her face lighting up. Eden nodded in reply, his tone the same, "Well… it was _supposed_ to be a date, right? How about we make it one? I mean, unless Flame turns up."

Taking his the young man's hand, Ember wrapped him in an embrace. After releasing him, the two left the clearing, heading for the fountain.

 _"Well… this is quite amazing."_

 _"Ember... why did you trust me immediately? I want the real reason."_

 _"Because you have clear eyes, Eden."_

 _"Oh... so you can..."_

 _"Sensei taught me how to do that..."_

The two sat at the rim of the gargantuan, silver-lined, white-walled fountain, the large, finned water dragon head in the center spouting a mellow green liquid as if it were its aquatic breath.

A coin in her hand, Ember aimed for one of the fake lily pads which dotted the center. After a few seconds of preparation, she skipped the token into the flower which lay in the center of a lotus. This was met by a slap to her draconic paw from Eden and an ecstatic, "High five- er… three… to five… er… uhm…"

A bout of laughter came from Ember at Eden's awkward stuttering.

"You know, you're… hehaha… so easy to relate to, Eden…" Ember's tone was genuine and carried slight enamor.

At this, Eden sat with his legs connected, his arms folded and his head back, his tone collected and calm, "Yeah… I get that a lot."

Little by little, Eden relaxed backwards. His error realized too late, he landed in the water with a massive splash. This caused Ember to laugh once more, louder than before.

"Eden, you moron!" Ember giggled, reaching out to him immediately, "There are Frogweed in there!"

An eye roll was given as the young man rose, followed by a sardonic, "Oh, you're _so-_ good at faking people out, **Ember**. Maybe next time you should laugh **_more_** to be more believable **!** " This was met by further laughter from the dragoness.

"Anyway… it's getting late. We should get home." Ember's content comment was followed by a small blaze erupting around Eden, drying his clothes. After another, more genuine kiss to his cheek, she continued joyously, "I had a _great_ time with you, Eden. We really should do this again sometime, save for the gloomy chat we had earlier."

Their hands entwined, the two left for the main area of the guild.

 _ **Episode 1 End**_

 **Ending Theme 1 - "Butter-Fly" - Digimon (English Cover by Sapphire)**

 **A/N 1: Kiara and Lucifer belong to Montecristo709,** **Airing belongs to Hinu Snow Wolf Hyuga**

 **A/N 2: Yes, this series will have its fair share of ecchi moments, mostly thanks to Kiara and a few others. I'm still deciding whether or not to make an M version and/or whether to add lemons or not. (Edit: I have decided to make an M [Now Explicit] version and put it on Archive of Our Own. It is not for the faint of heart)**

 **A/ 3: I thought it would be odd why Ember trusted him, so I came up with an explanation. She was taught to look into peoples eyes and tell their nature. This will come into play a lot more later on.**

 **A/N 4: Note - not everyone will be so accepting of Eden... especially once he leaves the safety of the (as of yet undefined) Guild. And no, he will not be OP'd... at least, until the others are. He's more of a "jack-of-all-trades" for the time being when it comes to abilities.**


	2. Ep2: A Pained Dragoness and a Vigilante

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul  
Episode 2 - A Pained Dragoness and a Vigilante

* * *

Episode 1, part 1 – Bullies and Eden's Past

A smile on his face and his head in the clouds, Eden began his walk back to his room. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a large, green-clawed hand, followed by laughter.

"So this is the new guy? He doesn't look so tough!"

Eden had found himself stopped by a five-foot eight shadow dragon, his burly form showing through the red muscle shirt which covered his cinnamon-colored underbelly, his lower body clad in black jeans. His dark green eyes looked to Eden with arrogance and belittlement, the artificial sharpening of his inward-curved, gnarled magenta horns easily visible.

With a huff, Eden used his usual tactic, his tone eerily calm, "I wonder what would happen if I made a voice command for a type of _item_ right now?"

In place of determent, this was met by a kick to Eden's groin, causing him to double over in pain.

His eyes moving up, Eden's gaze met a five-foot two grayish-green dragon with a currently-puffed-out, blue tank top-covered aqua underbelly, his black claws moving back and forth as if to prepare themselves for cutting a throat. His short red jeans caused him to seem slightly egotistical. Oddly enough, the dragon's two white horns looked similar to Flame's.

"Looks like he's got the setup of an ape, Global!" the gray dragon cackled, his blue eyes looking to the dragon on his left. This was met by a sadistic, "You really did a number on his 'magic gems and staff', Boomer!"

It was clear to Eden he had found the local delinquents. He noticed now that there were, in fact, five in total.

The first he had received the displeasure of meeting was obviously named "Global". The other went by "Boomer".

Aside from the two males, three females surrounded him as well.

The first female was a young adult ice dragoness, slightly over four-foot three. Her scale color was a dull blue, her neon-white underbelly and upper-B sized breasts covered by a skin-tight, tiger fur-covered top. She moved her pink-painted claws through her three pink horns which ran down the sides of her crown like the mandibles of an ant while moving her slender legs back and forth as if to goad Eden into gazing at the of middle her purple-and-orange-bead-decorated bikini-like gym-shorts. Her light purple eyes conveyed the same sadistic air as Global's, however, marking her slender, curved form and beauty to likely be one of her best qualities.

The second female was quite skinny, three-foot five and likely in her early teens. Her dull orange-yellow scales and iridescent, grass-colored underbelly were poorly groomed and speckled with dirt, her crescent, bull-like white horns and black claws also very unkempt with slight cracks. This dragoness seemed to be extremely poor, having nothing but tattered leather vest and torn sheep-skin dress to cover her barely-visible breasts and slender legs. Her brown eyes carried slight merriment yet at the same time slight jealousy.

The third and last female was fairly heavy-set, her height six-foot one and her age likely at the verge of adulthood. Her dirt-brown scales were well-kept and, despite having stretch marks from fat, the exposed stomach scales of her gravel-colored underbelly showed signs of ointment to keep it at least partially attractive. What struck Eden the most, however, was her lavish clothing – a golden chest-plate covering her D-sized breasts and a plated silver skirt covering her large thighs and most of her legs, her red-clawed feet covered by expensive pearl-beaded sandals. However, her orange eyes conveyed a feeling Eden knew all too well.

The blue dragoness kicked Eden in his solar plexus, causing him to grunt. This was followed by Global stomping his upper knee at a 70-degree angle, a crack audible as his foot connected. The yellow dragoness then leaned down, slapping him across the face, leaving 35-degree, papercut-sized claw marks on his lower right cheek. Slowly but surely, the gray dragon lowered himself, taking the young man into an arm-bar.

Before his arm could break, Global somehow lost his footing, tripping into the heavy-set dragoness. This was followed by the gray dragon punching the yellow dragoness in her eye. Lastly, the blue dragoness placed her claw near Global's Adam's Apple.

" _ **SHIT!**_ It's that bitch, _Silent Night!_ " This panicked statement came from Global, who motioned them to escape.

Without a second's haste, the five took their leave, running from their unseen vigilante aggressor.

A black-veiled feral-formed dragoness came into view, her length eight-foot seven and her height five-foot three. Her entire form was shrouded, save for her yellow claws.

Her voice light and robotic, the dragoness spoke, " _Stay away from them_ , and _do not_ follow me if you do not wish for the guards to arrest you for **assault.** "

"Those who protect the innocent don't manipulate for no reason…" Eden's wise and humane response caused the dragoness to gaze at him with curiosity.

Silence.

A few seconds of silence.

A few seconds of silence, then a response.

"Very well. I shall make you a _deal_ ," the dragoness spoke, her tone leery and slightly honorable as her sharp gaze met Eden's, " _Do not_ give information of my activities to the guards."

Rising, Eden took a humorous yet gentle and gracious tone, "Why would I tell them when there's a Japanese Collage girl equivalent of The Punisher doing their jobs better than _they_ are?"

"What do you speak of?" the dragoness's befuddled tone showed slight interest, as well as her eyes.

His hand behind his head in an Anime fashion, Eden spoke in a whimsical yet embarrassed tone, ""Well... er... yeah, _about_ _that_ ," He sighed sheepishly, "If you're going to _ask_ , prepare for a crazy story which you may not believe."

"If I do _not_ believe it, it gives me very good reason _**not**_ to trust you," the dragoness spoke in a rigid tone as she approached, "I _will_ see through your deception if you attempt to **lie…,** " she craned her neck downwards, her tone harsh and unforgiving, "I warn you - _Do_. **Not.** _**Lie to me.**_ "

Shrugging, Eden's tone became casual, yet retained slight humor, "Fair deal. Who are you?"

"Silent Night."

At this, Eden smiled, his tone now carrying impressment as well, "A vigilante Japanese superheroine dragoness? _That's_ something I would love to talk about with my friends back on Earth."

 ** _Episode 2 begin_**

 _ **Opening Theme 1 - Change the World, English**_

"Our time is _brief_. The guards will be here within three to five minutes," Silent Night began, her tone the same, "Speak, and if you attempt to _**deceive**_ _**me...**_ "

At this, Eden's tone had warmth and kindness, "I promise not to like S.N."

"This is the first time someone addressed me with initials," Silent Night's tone now carried slight intrigue, but kept the same harshness as before, "Now, you have three minutes."

After a deep breath, Eden began his tale, "Well... where to _start?_ I come from another planet. I... didn't have the best life. My biological father verbally and physically abusive towards me and my mom. He was _especially_ harsh on me. I never got very good marks because I didn't have any adaptions.

His tone slightly angered, Eden continued, "Oh, but _**this**_ is where it gets _good_. In middle school, I was bullied a lot. My parents did nothing. Eventually I was hospitalized for trying to kill myself. When I got back a year later, my father called me _weak_ and slapped me. I brought up _his_ father who actually _did_ kill himself… and he slapped me… but this time, I slapped him back. When he threated to imprison me, my mother stabbed him in the chest. He died and my mom got the insurance when she was let off due to her killing him being ruled self-defense."

"I…," the dragoness began in a soft whisper, her tone switching to that of loathing, "He _deserved_ it..."

Continuing again, Eden's tone became slightly vengeful, "I learned to make threats _subtle_ enough to make the bullies who maltreated me sound paranoid and manipulate the school staff's feelings towards them. They left me alone ever _since_. My mom got me special services to help me through school, too."

"But…," Eden sighed in disgruntlement, continuing once more, "My mom re-married to a rich businessman. However, two months in, he became more abusive than my old father _ever_ was. Worst of all, his lawyers could have gotten him _everything_ from a _**divorce**_. He got rid of my special services and told me I would work at his resuraunt chain for the rest of my life…"

His tone slightly relieved, Eden prepared to conclude his tale, "But, my… best friend, Krystal… she let me have private study sessions with her. I graduated, _all thanks her_. When I did…. I decided to move in with her. After that…"

Footsteps were heard.

" _As interesting as I find your story to be, you must go. The guards will be here..."_

Shadows were seen.

" _Damn it to hell…"_

He was on her back.

" _Be glad I find your story extremely captivating."_

" _What…?"_

He was forced to close his mouth by an unseen force.

He was taken into the air on her back

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 2, part 1 - Standing up for a Pained Dragoness

 _"There is a... ahem... 'party' every few summer nights, including tonight. They go to eat, as well as... other things."_

" _So... where do I change?"_

" _You do realize the females' bathroom is barely used at these events, do you not?"_

" _For... fine."_

Upon entering the pink-and-green-tiled, blue-walled facility, Eden looked to his new acquaintance with discomfort.

"Do you wish to see what is under my veil?" Silent Night asked inquisitively, roaming in a circle, swaying her tail back and forth, "Maybe ever _more_ of my body?"

This was met with Eden's disheartened scowl and a disappointed, "I thought you were better than this, S.N. I would _never_ become mates with a female I didn't love, _let alone_ one I barely **know.** "

"You show more honor than _many_ , Eden Garter...," Silent Night's tone showed impressment and slight respect.

With a nod, Eden placed his hand upon the Glyph, "Activate Angelic Dragon."

With a bust of golden light, Eden's clothes burst from his body, downy, pearl-white feathers growing in their place, four dove-like wings sprouting from his back, his muscles bulging. His eyes turned a shade of gold, his hands and feet shifting to eagle-like claws. Two horns sprouted from his head, forming a halo shape around his crest. A draconic, fur-covered tail sprouted from his back, ending in a gold, Celtic-cross-shaped blade. The glyph sunk into his chest, a plated silver underbelly forming in its place, completing the transformation.

"Activate Anthro Form."

His wings sunk into his body, his stance shifting to two legs, small, athletic pectoral muscles forming as his body changed from quadrupedal do bipedal. His four legs were replaced by strong arms and his toned legs, his tail disappearing into his lower body, leaving the cross shape upon his lower back.

"T.A. - 002, B.A. 003." Upon Eden's casual words, a white muscle shirt and knee-length shorts appeared on his body.

Looking to Silent Night, Eden spoke up in an assertive voice, "Let's go S.N., I... what's wrong?"

The dragoness was currently facing the other direction, her paws clenched and her body shaking.

"Do you... _truly_ feel as if you should not have **told** me you would be _nude_ during your shift?" The voice of the dragoness was filled with anger and slight shame.

Turning away, Eden heaved a sigh, his tone regretful, mortified and slightly anxious, "Sorry, S.N. I didn't know I would be... well... _naked_ when I transformed. Trust me when I say I didn't want you or anyone to see that."

With a grunt, the dragoness turned towards him, her tone gruff yet still carrying slight respect, "You were not nervous when you spoke. You meant every word. Therefore I can forgive you."

After they had shaken off the awkward situation, the two entered the dining room later that night. Multiple dragons, cats and other creatures danced on the checkered floor. Strobe lights were prominent on the tan wall as well and florescent crystals danced in the hands of the occupants. The scent of alcohol was also pungent in the air.

There in the center table stood the five bullies, Rubble slowly toying with the green herbs which remained on her plate.

" _Alpha, begin."_

With a casual smile, Eden approached the table at which the miscreants ate, looking to Rubble, nodding.

A splat was heard as the chubby dragoness seemed to smash her face into the custard pie which she currently dined on.

Laughter.

Laughter from her "friends".

"Oh, Ancestors, Rubble! You really like custard, don't you? I thought you were ' _saving yourself for the right dragon_ ', but now I'm not so sure! Maybe you're more like Glacier-Licious Glacious than we first thought, eh, babe?" This tangent of innuendo was from Global, who had placed his hand around the ice dragoness's back.

"Oh, I think he just likes her food a bit too much, Global. Maybe this is a hint for a _birthday gift_. We can get her a bread-shaped ' _toy_ ' to stick up her ******!** " This sexualized insult was from Glacious, who turned to the electric dragoness with a smug, "What do you thing, Amp?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she's just living proof that your brain really does work poorly when you're a tub of lard!" Amp's simplistic comment caused Rubble to rise from her meal with a sad smile, laughing at her own mockery.

At this, Eden approached the table, his tone stern and hateful, "Is something _funny_ , assholes?"

"What's it to you?" Global's cruel and snarky question was met by Eden placing his hand upon Rubble's head.

Running his hand down Rubble's back, Eden's tone became sardonic, yet carried the same firmness and rage as before, "Picking on the overweight girl. Typical bully tactics."

"She's one of us! It's all in good fun!"

"What she said!"

Although the casual and upbeat protest from Amp caused Rubble to smile, it was met by Eden angrily raising his middle claw towards the group, causing them to growl in unison.

His tone cold and resentful, Eden began to chastise the draconic gang, "Not by the look on her _face_. By the look of it, you treat her like her name actually _defines her_ as a dragoness, which it _**doesn't**_."

Never having been stood up for before, Rubble looked to Eden with shock, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging agape.

"Hey, **butt out!** " Global snapped, raising his fist towards Eden's face, "She doesn't need a guy who takes _**pity**_ on her! She's strong on her _own_."

In response, Eden thrust his face into Global's, his tone becoming sarcastic, cold, ironic and cruel, " _ **Really?**_ By the look if it she draws her strength from other's approval - _yours_ , to be exact."

The revelation caused the group to become enraged and Rubble's expression to become dismal.

"She needs her own strength, not the _fake power_ you give her," Eden continued, his tone now aggressive yet carrying slight kindness.

Stroking the dragoness's back, Eden went on, his tone now slightly warmer, yet still carrying the same amount of anger, "She need _**real**_ friends, not ' _friends_ ' who keep her around just to manipulate and _abuse_ her."

At this, Rubble grabbed Eden's arm, sobbing into it as he embraced her.

"She needs friends who will treat her as if her name was Diamond, not Rubble..." Eden's tone was now kind and compassionate, yet carried partial sadness.

The group's gaze was now filled with loathing, Boomer and Global growling as if they were rabid beasts.

Grabbing a napkin, Eden began to clean the face of the abused dragoness, his tone cruel once more, "What's wrong, guys? Did I strike a _nerve?_ "

"Hey, that's _my_ napkin!" Global shouted in fury, rising from his seat.

At this Eden spoke up, his tone stern and cold once more, "Some friend _you are_ if you get angry over a guy using your napkin to clean up the muzzle of one of your own."

Pulling the overweight dragoness from her seat, Eden spoke in an inviting and considerate tone, "Come on, Rubble... let's get you to the bathroom. You can come to my room and eat."

A nod was given from Rubble, who now shed tears uncontrollably, her face holding a pitiful expression.

His arm around Rubble's body, Eden took his leave of the group.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!" Global screamed in anger, approaching them in indignant mania.

With this, Eden thrust his body in front of Rubble, a knife of gold flame appearing in his hand with a proficient and menacing flip.

Twirling the knife, Eden smiled, his tone threatening and partially sadistic, "Please, by all means - _you first_. Trust me when I say demonstrating my knife combat skills will be _very_ entertaining," he pointed to Global's side, "Of course, it will be justified since the cameras will show that _you_ have one in your _**own**_ hand."

At this, Global found he was indeed holding a knife.

At this, Global found he was unable to drop said knife.

At this, the bullies knew they were outmatched, and any further retaliation would lead to the death of their leader.

" _Wh-what are you...?"_

" _Someone who can give you hell if he tries, you tar-scaled bastard."_

After the words had been exchanged and the group sat in shock, Eden took Rubble to the bathroom, where Silent Night waited.

 **A/N 1 : What? You thought Eden was all cupcakes and rainbows? Nope, he can be a terrifying as holy hell when he wants to be.  
A/N 2: Forgot to add in the quad to bi transformation.**

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 2, part 3 – Scheming

After a brief flight, the two arrived at the gardens, alone. The darkness enveloped the large trees and high rose bushes, the grass barely visible. An air eerie silence was draped over the entire area, the rustling of the foliage being the only sound audible.

Dropping him from her back, Silent Night spoke in a haste-filled tone, "I must go."

Although she had turned her back to the young man, Silent Night turned her neck towards his head, "...Your name... _Eden_ , was it?"

"Yeah…?" Eden began, only to flinch upon, rising, a welt visible on his leg.

Her gaze meeting the large lump, Silent Night began to speak in a harsh yet pondering tone, " _Hmph_. I suppose we must plan for what may happen if those **menaces** were to _incriminate_ you," she placed her front claw to her muzzle, "Do you have any idea of their weaknesses?"

This caused Eden to inwardly smile, yet frown at the same time.

He knew this was a chance for repentance.

No. He was kidding himself.

He knew this was a chance for compensation.

"I know one of them _isn't_ a menace, S.N.," Eden began in an angered yet somehow remorseful tone, his head lowering, " **Rubble**. I _know_ that look," He clenched his fist, "It's the look of someone who didn't _deserve_ what they **got**."

A curious expression on her face, the dragoness looked to him once more, keeping her eager tone, but with it an air of concerned prying, "Go on..."

"One of my "bullies" wasn't _really_ a bully, S.N.," Eden sighed in slight shame, "He only wanted to fit in. He always got roped in with their plans to get that."

His tone regretful and still compassionate, Eden continued, "He _beat_ on me... but he _didn't_. He just slapped me a few times. He did it hard, but only when **pressured**."

"That does not change the fact that…!" Silent Night began in hatred, only to be stopped by Eden's snapping, " _I_ _ **KNOW!**_ "

He lost his composure again.

The change in the young man's demeanor took Silent Night aback. She slowly narrowed her eyes as if she were being threatened, readying herself in a stance of attack.

He gained his composure again.

A remorseful sigh was given by the young man, followed by his compassionate tone once more, "I'm _sorry_ , Silent Night. I don't usually snap like that. I _just…,_ " he grunted in an attempt to hold his tears back, unwilling to break down as he did before, "I feel regret for not being able to _save_ him."

" _Save…_ him?" Silent Night's tone became curious once more, her posture loosening. She turned her head, her tone chastising yet less harsh than would be expected, "You _cannot_ save every soul who comes into your life, Eden…."

Nodding, Eden spoke in a wise yet longing tone, "What I'm trying to say is... I think Rubble is the _both_ the **weak link** _and_ the one that we keep and re-forge when the chain breaks."

This caused the dragoness to blink in surprise as if she had just been given a small revelation.

"I have noticed this as well," Silent night began in an agreeing yet slightly dismal tone, "But she seems to shy away from _any_ who attempt to _help_ her," The veiled dragoness sighed, "Do you have any ideas?"

Folding his arms, Eden took a slightly casual yet partially smug tone, "Hmm... I have _one_. I transform into a dragon and woo her."

This caused Silent Night's expression to flatten under her veil.

"You cannot be serious…" the veiled dragoness's tone was dry and her voice a near monotone.

Shrugging, the young man kept his causal tone, yet keeping slight hopefulness, "Well... not 'woo' in a romantic and _lustful_ sense, but in a manner of getting her to _listen_. I have a good build, and if Angelic Dragons are anything like I _imagine…_ "

"I will believe this when I see it, but how do you suppose you _**can**_ get close to her?" Silent Night asked in a slightly annoyed yet once again curious tone.

His eyes moving towards the rose bushes, Eden rhetorically and musingly asked, "Hmm... fake saving her life?"

"Your _sickeningly_ **manipulative…,** " Silent Night spoke in a slight growl, proceeding to take slightly more understanding yet still exceedingly aghast tone, "I understand the need to do something before those _beasts_ begin to cause more damage than am able to handle, but your methods are _**disgustingly**_ uncouth…"

Rising to his feet slowly, albeit with a slight wobble, Eden kept his casual tone, "Fair enough. Nix that plan. I have a few more ideas, though."

" _...Have you ever seen her get laughed at by the others?"_

" _Multiple times…"_

" _Now I have a plan…"_

 **A/N: I'm re-thinking the whole Ecchi-Harem thing. I really want to focus on slice-of-life/love triangles for now.**

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 2, part 4 - The Feelings of a Pained Dragoness

" _Why did you do that?"_

" _I'll tell you when we get to my room, Rubble..."_

" _Do you promise...?"_

" _Yes, I promise."_

The two arrived in Eden's room to find the veiled dragoness waiting, her eyes locked upon Rubble intently.

Distrust.

Worry.

Slight Concern?

"IT'S SIL- _MMPH!_ " the overweight dragoness's words were cut off by the closing of her mouth and the stunning of her body.

Her gaze meeting the young man's, Silent Night narrowed her eyes, her tone accusatory, "Am I sensing _conflictions_ , Eden?"

At this, Eden slowly helped his new acquaintance to the bed, slowly laying her upon his sheets. He turned to Silent Night with an expression of sympathy, directed towards none other than the dragoness he had recently rescued.

"Yes...," Eden sighed in defeat, looking to veiled dragoness, "I'm sorry, S.N. I can't _do_ it. At first I saw her as an opportunity to take them down...," he gazed into the fear-filled eyes of the overweight dragoness that lay on his bed, his tone regretful yet kind, "But now... I want to _help_ her. If that means letting them get away with their past crimes... so _be_ it."

At this, Silent night slowly laid her body upon Eden's bed, her expression unreadable. She looked upon the two, Eden cradling Rubble in his arms as if she were a hatching. The eyes of the young overweight dragoness were slightly damp, her body with a slight shiver.

Heaving a sigh, the veiled dragoness spoke once more, her tone understanding yet firm, "You _are_ an odd one. Very well, but we still need to make certain they do not cause more havoc."

"Rubble... I told you I would tell you why. Now I will," Eden spoke softly, his tone warm and compassionate once more, "...Rubble, I'm going to admit this _right now_. When I saw you being manipulated by them, I saw that you were the odd one out. An exploitable weak link..."

The words caused the dragoness to sob in self-loathing, her expression that of broken child.

At this, Eden placed his hand on her muzzle, softly caressing it as if he were her caretaker.

"Let me finish before you start those tears...," Eden spoke in a gentle voice, a kind smile on his face, "...But when I got involved... I somehow saw you as _more_ than that. I saw you as someone who needed _**help.**_ I saw you as a potential... well... a _good friend_ , to tell the truth."

A huff was given by Silent Night.

Every so carefully, Eden took Rubble's massive body in his arms, looking into her eyes, his tone serious, yet still carrying slight kindness, "I have to ask you this, Rubble - would you be willing to avenge _yourself_ by helping us take them down? To show them how it feels to be helpless against those with more power?"

A nod was given by Rubble, who had now pulled Eden into a thankful embrace, sobbing in gratitude onto his shoulder.

"I suppose you have your own ways of gaining allies...," Silent Night spoke in, her tone impressed, "Those ways also seem to work a fair amount _better_ than I would have first assumed."

Without thinking, Rubble locked her muzzle with Eden's, her hold on him becoming denser and tighter. This caused his eyes to widen in shock. After five seconds, she broke, gazing into his eyes with indebted fondness.

Tears once again streamed from the eyes of the overweight dragoness, yet these tears were from pure, unadulterated joy.

"No one has ever stood up for me before Eden...," Rubble spoke in a near-whisper, her tone affectionate and gracious.

Slowly massaging the back of Rubble's head, Eden took a smug yet still kind tone, "Well... people are going to start doing it a _lot_ more if I have any say in it."

"Why are you doing this, anyway? I haven't done anything to deserve this..." Rubble's tone carried contentment, yet also slight guilt.

Cradling her neck, Eden softly answered, "Because... well, first... you remind me of someone who could have been a friend, but I made into an enemy. I don't want to _ever_ make that mistake **again**."

"Is that the only reason...?" Rubble's tone now carried concern as well.

Sighing, Eden stroked her neck, his tone regretful yet kind, "No... Not anymore. A few years ago, yes. Now there's something else," he placed his hands on her shoulders, taking a sligthtly prideful tone, "You may be a bit overweight, but you have a lot to offer the world."

"Like _what...?_ " Rubble sighed in self-pity, averting her gaze from Eden, "I have no potential or abilities."

A smile was given by Eden, his tone wise and slightly smug, "The glyph automatically tells me the attributes of a being. According to it, your defensive and supportive earth skills have a _growth rank_ of **upper** **A**. Your physical growth rank is actually a lower B as well. You may have a base rank of E and your other abilities may be weak, but you have the potential to be just as powerful as Spyro when it comes to earth skills and just as _physically_ strong as him, too. Your athletic growth rate is even slightly below _Cynder's_. In truth, from a non-magical scale, you're have _much_ more potential than them."

This revelation caused Rubble's heart to leap. She had no idea such powerful talent dwelt in her body and spirit.

All the while, Silent Night watched the young man intently, attempting to find some crack in this possible facade. However, she was unable to pinpoint any. For all she could tell, Eden was truly being sincere.

There was no hint of any womanizing towards this dragoness.

There was no hint of any true attempt to seduce this dragoness.

There was, however, a hint of this young man acting as if he were a mother to this dragoness.

"Hey, Rubble... I... uh... why are you looking at me like... oh, geez..."

This was the moment of truth.

Her tone sly, Silent Night took the bathroom, "I will allow you to have your 'private time'..."

After locking herself in the bathroom, Silent Night pressed her earlobe to the door.

'I must know what his intentions are...'

" _Rubble... put your top back on."_

" _I want to be your mate..."_

" _No, Rubble... listen. I know you're hormonal and you're probably experiencing a lot of turbulent emotions. You don't realize it, but you're confused."_

" _No... I want this, please!"_

" _Rubble... think about this. How long did you know Global and the others?"_

" _A few years... but that's not important, is it?"_

" _Yes it is. Did they act like they did when you met them?"_

" _No, but why does that matter when it comes to being mates with you?"_

" _Because you don't know me well, just like you didn't know them that well when you became friends with them. Do you really feel as if becoming mates with someone you barely know is a good idea?"_

" _I... but you..."_

" _You're in a dangerous position, Rubble. I know you must have picked up strong feelings for me after I treated you differently. Still, love takes a long time do develop. What you're feeling is a crush. Enamor. It's different than love. I know this because it took me a long time to realize I loved who I did back where I came from."_

" _You... loved someone else?"_

" _Yeah, I did. She was... an amazing woman. I'm... well... I can tell you it would be seen as really dang weird by a lot of people, but I actually fell in love with... well..."_

" _Eden... do you think we'll fall in love?"_

" _It doesn't happen just like that, Rubble. I told you, it takes a long time. Still, if you want to be friends for now..."_

" _But... I love... I..."_

" _Can I ask you something?"_

" _Yes...?"_

" _What would you say if I told you I hated all your favorite foods and didn't want anything to do with your family?"_

" _I would... be upset, but... I don't know. I'm... I don't know how I would feel."_

" _Would you love me even if I hated your parents?"_

" _I don't... I can't decide."_

" _Now do you see? If you truly loved me, you would say you did without a second thought."_

" _I... guess so. But... what can I do to know if I truly love someone?"_

" _It's... complicated. Krystal and I had to wait for years to confess. The feeling were mutual, but... well... there are things that kept us from being together for a good while."_

" _Well... maybe... Is it possible for us to be friends, though?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Eden... I have a request... if it isn't too much trouble."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Could you uhm... give me a massage?"_

" _Well... this isn't the first time a female friend has asked that but they were usually fully clothed and actually knew I was just helping them get rid of their stress. You have a plate on, so you're going to need to be in your bra for the top. As such... well... S.N. you come out here and make sure this doesn't escalate on her part?"_

The door opened, revealing a shocked and partially adoring Silent Night.

After a nod, the veiled dragoness lay upon the floor, glancing towards Eden's sitting now-human form, clad in white tank top and black, knee-length cotton shorts. Next to him lay Rubble, her plate removed, revealing the white body wraps underneath. Said wraps covered most of her upper chest. As such, it was far less awkward than if she would have worn a bra for this occasion.

Placing his hands upon her back, Eden slowly began to knead the muscles of the overweight dragoness.

Beginning from her neck, Eden slowly pushed his knuckles into her scales. The feeling caused her to let out a relieved gasp.

' _It's... been a long time... since I've had one of these...'_

Ever so slowly, he worked his way around her shoulders, back, arms and legs.

" _What about my front..."_

" _Okay, okay..."_

Although avoiding any "private areas", Eden slowly made his way from collarbone to stomach, finishing with the arms and legs once more.

Her body now void of tension, Rubble slowly feel asleep on the bed.

All the while, Silent Night had been watching intently, now more awestricken than before.

Turning to Silent Night, Eden spoke in a soft and content tone, "I'm proud of her..."

"Why is that?" Silent Night's question carried confusion and slight envy.

A smile was given by Eden, his tone the same, "She didn't ask for me to do her privates. She has a lot more self-control and willpower than she thinks she does."

"I must admit I expected you to take advantage of her innocence..." Silent Night's tone carried ego, yet shame was evident in her voice.

Carefully rising, Eden looked to Silent Night with slight disappointment. This was met by the dragoness turning her head to face the wall.

After a sigh, Eden exited the room, bidding Silent Night to follow.

The two walked among the halls, headed to the main room.

" _What do you mean by..."_

" _We have to tell Katrina about Rubble sleeping in my room for the night."_

" _I suppose you are correct. Misunderstandings may be had. However... I must take my leave."_

" _Will I ever see you again?"_

" _...Mayhaps you will."_

" _Well... do you think Katrina approves of what you're doing?"_

" _Ask her yourself. However, I warn you - you may find more answers than you wished for."_

" _By, S.N."_

" _Farewell... Eden the Gallant."_

" _Is that you nickname for me?"_

" _Shall I replace it with debonair, or add it?"_

" _I would rather go with just Eden."_

" _...Do not expect me not to jest with you now that you have earned the right for me to do so."_

" _Why did I earn that right?"_

" _For being chivalrous, you certainly have much to learn of the female kind, Eden the Gallant."_

" _Well...see you later."_

Upon ending the conversation, Eden found he had arrived at Katrina's quarters.

"Here goes...," Eden sighed in preparation, only to be cut off by Katrina's prideful and kind, "Come in, Eden Garter."

The door burst open, revealing Katrina. However, what Eden found the odd female creature doing was far from what he expected.

 _"Why are you wearing... what... the..."_

 _ **Episode 2 End**_

 **Ending Theme 1 - "Butter-Fly" - Digimon (English Cover by Sapphire)**

 **A/N 1: I suppose this answers the "Is Eden going to be a player?" and "Will this be a full-blown Tenshi-Muyo-style harem series?" questions. The simple answer is, yes. The complex answer is, no. He will not end up with multiple dragonesses. I will delve deeper into this once I have gotten all the main and side characters in (which still be a few chapters later, as a guest characters are still being prepared). There will be some surprises coming in the next few chapters, I can assure you. Some more shocking than others.  
** **  
A/N 2: Please leave a review. It helps me improve and gives me more motivation.**


	3. Ep3: Katrina the Expectant Mother

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul  
Episode 3 - Katrina the Expectant Mother

* * *

Episode 3, part 1 - Katrina's Secret

Eden found Katrina not covered by a cloak, but instead clad in a low-riding white gymnastic outfit and thin veil which covered most of her body, save for hands and powerful legs. Insectoid in build, yet carried the shape of a human's, her feet with three digits similar to beetle's claw. He also now realized that her breasts covered a large portion of her upper chest. What struck him as most unusual was her massive paunch.

However, he realized the reason for one of these traits was far simpler than he could have fathomed. There before him on the digital screen was a program which he had never expected.

 _Exercises for the Expectant Mother_

"Guildmaster Katrina... _are you...?"_ Eden's stunned sentence was cut off as the female creature teleported before him within a split-second, her expression soft and loving yet carrying slight pain.

 **Episode 3 begin.**

 **Opening 1 - Change the World, English**

Placing her hand upon the head of the young man, Katrina motioned for him to sit. With a nod, he obliged her, doing so upon the small mat which housed a small medicine ball, a handle which was likely used for curls and a small squatting bench.

Her eyes meeting his, Katrina spoke in a tone of somber joy, "It was too late for me by the time we re-erected the barrier."

"Wait... whose is it...?" Eden's tone carried concern and empathy, he looked to her extended stomach, "Wait... you mean... it _can't_ be..."

A nod was given by Katrina, followed by shuddering and the clenching of her hands. This was met by Eden embracing Katrina, cradling her with as much compassion as he could muster.

It was impossible to hold back.

It was impossible to stop after this action was taken.

With a wail, the seemingly-unbreakable Guildmaster did exactly that.

She broke.

She broke down onto Eden's chest with a miserable wail, shuddering from fear.

"Lucifer is a _monster...,_ " Katrina growled in anguish, holding her extended stomach with anger, "And so this child will be," she sighed, her tone cold yet pained, "I wish I could get _rid_ of it for our protection, but once he impregnates you there is no stopping the birth," she broke from the embrace, looking towards her stomach, then towards a dagger, "But once it is born... I may have... no choice... I will... have to..."

The words caused Eden to clasp Katrina's hands, his stern gaze meeting her tearful one with slight anger, yet carrying understanding. He slowly connected his forehead to hers, their eyes growing closer until they were no more than an inch apart.

After what seemed to be hours, he spoke, his tone showing compassion once more, yet carrying slight disappointment, "Katrina. Have you ever head this phrase? A wise creature once said, 'I _see_ now that the circumstances of one's birth are _**irrelevant.**_ It what you _do_ with the gift of life that determines who you are', and this applies to him or her as well. Just because Lucifer is its father _doesn't_ make it a demon. Look at _**Kiara!**_ Sure, she's a bit messed up, but I can tell she has a good heart. So can _you_. Now that Lucifer is blocked out he doesn't have a chance of possessing it, so give it a chance to live... okay? "

"Eden..." Katrina's voice emerged as a near-coo. She slowly moved her lips to his, placing her arms around his body.

Suppressing a groan, Eden sunk into thought, 'Just let her kiss you, Eden. She needs comfort after what happened and you need to give it to her.'

The sensation of a crab-like mouth against his own caused the young man a very pleasant sensation. He could only describe it to himself as a mixture of tickle, massage and prickling.

Although it lasted for less than a second, the action caused Katrina's skin to emit a brighter and more luminescent glow.

"Eden... how are you so wise...? Who said this?" Katrina's question was met by Eden placing his hand upon the glyph, his tone kind, "Would you like to _see_ , Katrina? I read through some of the manual on the way here. It can play any song and movie I have in my memory, so..."

After a nod, Katrina responded in a grateful and heartfelt tone, "I would love that," she placed her finger to her mouth, "Still, did you not want to tell me about Silent Night and Rubble?"

"How did you..." Eden was cut off by Katrina's gentle voice, "I have known Silent Night for a long time. I realize I am not in control of anywhere but the guild of this headquarters, so I have... _hands_ to do my work."

Her tone proud, Katrina continued, "I am impressed, Eden Garter. Not a _soul_ has managed to gain such trust from Silent Night in such a short amount of time. She may even reveal her identity to you upon your next meeting. Not even _I_ know such a thing."

"Katrina, how long do you have? " Eden's concerned question quickly switched the topic, "If you're not going to tell others about your pregnancy... well... you'll have to deliver _alone._ "

With a smile, Katrina placed her hand upon the young man's face, her tone kind, "Eden, I am strong. I will be able to..."

"That's not the _point!_ " Eden's tone became that of worry and rebuking, "The cord could get wrapped around the baby's neck, you could prolapse, it could emerge as a breech presentation - _**think!**_ "

The revelation caused Katrina to lower her head, now fully aware of her lack of foresight. She looked to Eden, her tone that of warm surprise, "Eden... how do you know of these things?"

"Krystal's old boyfriend was a midwife and nurse who taught her everything he knew," Eden's response carried slight heartache, "But that was before... well... _the accident_. He died in a car crash," he sighed, "Anyway, how long do you have?"

At this, Katrina turned away, her tone slightly fearful, "I have less than two days, Eden. It may occur _tonight,_ " she hastily took him in her arms, "Eden... will you stay with me in my room for the next few days? I will... use instructing you on the glyph as an excuse."

An approving nod was given by Eden as a response, followed by his usual compassionate tone, "Heh... Krystal taught me a lot, you know. But... I know this is awkward, but... do you have a cloaca or... well... you know... _human parts_?"

At this, Katrina motioned for Eden to follow. He did so.

" _So wait... you have human parts, but not human parts? What's so different?"_

" _The opening is... sideways... and in the lower-middle of my pelvis"_

" _Oh... well... that's not much of a problem. In fact, it's much better. We don't have to turn the baby's head."_

" _Eden... you are aware that Ember and Rubble have slight feelings toward you, do you not? This number will only increase over time."_

" _I'm not ready for another relationship, Trina."_

" _So you have come up with a nickname for me?"_

" _Well... you don't like it..."_

" _No. I'm certain it will help me through the birth."_

" _I've never really done this before, you know."_

" _Have you watched videos or seen such a thing first-hand?"_

" _About ten times. I went on educational school trips to a clinic with Krystal and a few others."_

" _She seems to be an amazing woman."_

" _She was. I just hope she's doing okay without me."_

" _Eden... please join me in bed. I... I am in need of comfort."_

" _As a rule I would say no, but I think you need it."_

" _How do you sleep?"_

" _Er... in my current clothing."_

" _Trina..."_

" _You truly do see through facades easily. Yes, I sleep nude... but I will not do so while you are in my presence."_

" _Why...? I don't mind. It's not like we're going to make love."_

" _Because... people do not like what they see."_

" _Well... if you want to keep your clothes on, that's fine."_

" _How do you sleep, Eden?"_

" _Well uh... yeah... the same as you do, but I would rather keep my boxers on until I meet someone who I'm willing to... reveal myself to. I already let Silent Night see my 'dragon tail' by accident."_

" _Oh, dear... hehhe..."_

" _Yep. Yep... ...Yep... ...Embarrassing times for everyone."_

Upon the end of the conversation, the arrived at Katina's bed chamber door.

 **A/N: Yes, Eden did just use a Mewtwo quote from Pokemon: The First Movie, and there will be many more people who will be quoted in this series, both fictional and not.**

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 3, part 1 - Eden the Gallant

The two opened the door to reveal a football-field sized, light-pink-walled room, its dim green lights illuminating the green and violet, floral-patterned plaster ceiling to the small periwinkle tiles upon the floor. A queen-sized, golden-lined swimming pool lay in the center and a double-king-sized bed lay in the northwest corner. The southeast of said room was lined with multiple entertainment system, each hooked to a colossal plasma-screen television which covered a large portion of the southwest wall. The northeast section, however, was comprised of a gargantuan workshop housing a professional blast wall, filtration system and multiple chemistry set, a blacksmith's area, .a woodworking bench, a herb garden, an enchanting table with multiple runes, a multi-purpose cooking area, a crafting set complete with needles, sewing, leatherworking and jewelry, a mechanic's bench with mechanical and robotic parts strewn about, an architecture table and a musician's area with every instrument known to man.

"Wow... you live in Luxury..." Eden's surprised comment was met by a warm smile from Katrina, who now entwined her hand with his.

The two slowly made their way to their bed, Eden speaking into the glyph as they did, "Remove all clothes but underwear."

With a flash of light, the young man's clothing disappeared, leaving nothing on his body but a set of black undergarments.

"Well... women and children first, Trina." Eden's sly yet kind tone was coupled by a rub of the Guildmaster's extended stomach. Oddly enough, said stomach was quite soft, almost the texture of gelatin.

In place of a smile, however, Katrina glanced at the floor embarrassment and shame.

With a sigh, Eden spoke in his usual, compassionate tone, "Trina... I want to see you. _All of you_."

" _WHAT!?_ " Katrina's yelp was followed by Eden placing his head to hers once more, his tone the same, "I _promise..._ I **won't** look away, not even _**once.**_ "

With a sigh, Katrina motioned him under her sheets. He obliged her.

As she disrobed, Katrina took a slightly terrified tone, her voice shaking, "W-why do you want to _see_ me?"

"Because midwives and their clients need to have trust in each other before delivery. We don't have much time before that. If the only way for me to _build_ that trust is prove that I won't be disgusted by looking your body, I'll gladly do it." Eden's reply was stern, yet carried the same loving compassion as was normal for him when these situations came to pass.

Slowly, she lifted the covers, Eden lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

Upon seeing her body, Eden gave a smile, his tone slightly humorous, yet carry the same amount of empathy as before, "Hey... a slug-like, snot-green underbelly, wart-like black armor for upper body skin and pale yellow, insect-muscle-tissue-like breasts? Is _that_ _ **all?**_ "

" _All...?_ " The dumbfounded-toned word which Katrina muttered due to Eden's reaction to her grotesque body was coupled with a tearful expression of joyous shock.

Without warning, Eden felt himself being drawn into another embrace. However, this one was far from motherly. It was the same type of embrace that Rubble had locked him into, albeit with more gratitude than enamor by far due to Katrina's maturity.

With a sigh, Katrina looked Eden in his eyes, her tone that of terror and worry, "But... Eden... There is something you must know about this child. ...That something... that something may drive a rift in the highest ranks of the guild..."

"Yeah...?" Eden's warm and loving word was coupled with his motion for Katrina to lay upon her back.

With a sigh of preparation, Katrina prepared herself to speak, only to be shocked by Eden's next action, her tone slightly indignant, "Why are you reaching... Eden, you have _five seconds_ to explain!"

" _I will. My fingernails are trimmed, so I'm going to give you a perineal massage. It can prevent tearing during birth and helps prevent a few other complications."_

" _I... what is... ah!"_

" _I promise I'm doing this for your own good as well as the baby's."_

" _If... you... say so..."_

" _How long have you been pregnant?"_

" _...A... two... week..."_

" _I guess your specie has shorter pregnancies. At least I know I'm doing this at the right time."_

" _Y-yes... but... I... fe-el... a-shamed..."_

" _There's nothing shameful about birth or the body, Trina."_

" _B-but... I..."_

" _Just let me work, okay? It's not like I'm getting aroused on this... er... intentionally."_

" _You... had... better... not... be..."_

" _Do I look like it?"_

" _No..."_

" _Lay on your side."_

" _A-alright..."_

" _Does this feel good?"_

" _Y-yes... it does..."_

" _Is it okay if I touch your... well..."_

" _Is such a thing any worse than touching my 'other delicates'?"_

" _Uh... no... I..."_

" _It is fine."_

" _E-Eden... I... have never felt this way... before... about... a male...!"_

" _Well... I've already told you..."_

" _I... I realize this... I will not press the matter."_

" _Thanks. You have a lot more control than others."_

" _Two-thousand years... will do such a thing to someone..."_

" _Is that how old you are?"_

" _Yes..."_

" _Wow... no wonder you're in control of yourself."_

" _Are you... close to finishing?"_

" _Yeah... just one more place."_

" _Thank you... Eden the Gallant."_

" _Heh... I guess I can't escape that nickname, can I?"_

" _Eden... will you sleep in an embrace with me? I somehow feel slightly... vulnerable."_

" _Of course... but what were you saying about the baby?"_

" _It will be... obvious at its birth."_

For the first time, Katrina had revealed her body to a male.

For the first time, Katrina had her body accepted by another being.

For the first time, Katrina felt the need for comfort from another being.

A male.

A human male.

A human male by the name of Eden Garter.

A human male with the nickname of "Eden the Gallant".

It felt alien to her.

It felt unusual to her.

It felt comforting to her.

'I am sorry to say this, Lucifer... but you have _failed_ to **break me**. Instead, you have given me comfort with my own body through a male who you had _no_ knowledge of. This male will _**destroy**_ you. I _know_ this. Also... I am keeping my baby, despite what reprecussions the sight of it may have upon our members. I'm certain it will not tear us apart... long term.'

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 3, part 3 - Eden the Midwife

 _For the next two days, Katrina and Eden spent their time on multiple activities, from sewing on her part and cooking on his part to binging upon the first to third Pokemon movies and fourth to sixth on each respective day. On the third morning, she awoke in his protective embrace to find a pulsing motion in her lower abdomen._

 _It was time._

"Eden... Eden, awaken. I..." Katrina's slightly worried voice caused the young man to yawn, awakening slowly. This in turn caused her to shake his arm violently.

With a grunt, the young man opened his eyes, glancing at Katrina's body. With a nod, she pointed to her extended stomach.

The two arose, Eden leading the Guildmaster to the now-shallow-and-warm-water-filled pool, a soft rubber pillow and elevated rubber mattress. This was coupled with condensed-silicon orb, five brown-rice-filled socks, and towels.

Taking her hand, the young man lower his "patient" onto the mattress, his tone comforting yet carrying concern, "Katrina... activate the psychic dragon transformation. _Trust me_ , it's going to **help.** "

With a nod, the Guildmaster slowly tapped the device.

"Activate Half-Psychic Dragon Transformation. Play music, Custom Thereputic Mix: Wind Chime, Deer-Skin Drum, Rainfall, Soft Ocean Waves and Seagull. Add and auto-adjust bineural frequencies for relaxation, anxiety relief and focus."

With a burst of light, pinkish-gray scales emerged from Eden's skin, his nails becoming a shade of silver and his hair indigo, the music and sounds softly releasing from the glyph.

His gaze meeting Katrina's Eden spoke the soft phrase which caused the heart of the Guildmaster to melt, "Pain Link, twenty percent. Vital link, ten percent."

"Eden... are you..." The shocked words spoken by the Guildmaster were met by Eden's warm smile, his hand brushing against the carapace of her face.

With sigh, Katrina looked to Eden, motioning for him to place the orb by her side. He did so.

Ten hours passed.

" _Eden... I... I think I'm in stage two..."_

" _Yeah... I think you are too... geez, I'm never going to take labor as an easy process ever again!"_

" _You... did not need... to link yourself to me..."_

" _I... wanted to - OWWWW!"_

Four hours passed.

" _It's... it's through... I need to push..."_

" _I'm going to unlink... one reason..."_

" _Why... is that - AH! Wh-why are you..."_

" _Believe it or not, arousal can speed up birth and ease pain. Since this is the worst part..."_

" _O-al-alright..."_

" _Yeah... just keep focused on having your baby..."_

" _Hah... yes... I will..."_

Only thirty minutes passed.

" _Okay... it's crowning... wait..."_

" _Agh... E-Eden... I..."_

" _Never mind. The scale color can wait. Just keep concentrating and I'll keep... uh... y'know..."_

" _I... am shocked... that you... do not... find this... disgust - AAAAGGGGHHH!"_

" _Trina, just concentrate on the birth. It's almost out. Just one more..."_

" _GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _It's okay, Trina. It's done... You're finished. All that's left is to tuck the cord in..."_

Held tenderly in the joint grasping arms of Katrina and Eden was a small female baby, its upper body covered in scale-like, dark plum warts, its chest covered in a light-gold, semi-muscle-like underbelly scales, its soft main underbelly a yellow-green. Its draconic head carried a slightly conical shape, its green-bulbous eyes staring at Eden and Katrina innocently. A giggle erupted from beneath the crab-like mouth beneath its draconic snout, its chitin-covered draconic-humanoid arms and legs sporting yellow, beetle-like claws connected to four-digited waving happily and paw-like insectoid feet and hands clutching for its mother.

The eeriest trait of this creature, however, were its two golden, semi-lightning-shaped horns. Horns which were all too familiar.

The eeriest trait of this creature was that is sported the horns of the one dragon who was currently professing his love to the dragoness of his dreams.

The eeriest trait of Katrina's baby... was Spyro's horns.

Pulling the child to her breast, Katrina spoke in soft and joyous tone, albeit with a hit of worry, "Eden... this is a child Lucifer _forced_ Spyro to impregnate me with using temporary corruption. It did not corrupt him permanently and he undid his control the moment he... _well...,_ " she cut off, her tone one of understanding and contentment, "I realize this may violate the sanctity of his relationship with Cynder, but she harbors deep love for him and he was... _understanding_ of the situation," she looked to her child with a grieving smile, "I... regret relieving him of that memory..."

"Katrina... can I name her?" Eden's benevolent and gentle tone caused the new mother to give an attentive nod of affirmation, her eyes meeting his with understanding.

Gently placing his hand upon the child's head, Eden tenderly whispered the words, "Her name will Uilani. It means 'heavenly beauty' or 'royal beauty' in my mother's language."

"Uilani," Katrina's tone was that of adoration, her hand stroking the child's face in docile enthrallment, "I love it."

Ten minutes passed.

" _Okay... the placenta has been released."_

" _Let's get the baby in the crib. You can get a shower after that."_

" _Do you care to wash my body, Eden? I am still slightly weak from the birth."_

" _Well... uh... I'm going to be in a swimsuit."_

Taking the newborn in one arm and Eden's shoulder and neck in the other, Katrina slowly lifted herself from the sticky, slightly blood-stained mattress on which had she brought a new life into the world, a calm smile forming on her crab-like lips.

The two rose from the pool, slowly headed towards the crib which Eden had prepared next to Katrina's own bed. A soft coo was given by the infant, Katrina smiling towards the tiny creature. After reaching their destination, Katrina gave a soft kiss to her newborn daughter.

Taking her by the shoulder once more, Eden slowly brought the new mother to the shower next to the left of her bed, slowly pushing the door open.

With a kind smile, Eden motioned Katrina inside while he turned the knob, his tone that of a caring doctor, "Well... I guess I'm going to have to wash _all of you_ , huh?"

"Do you have a problem with this even though you have _literally_ seen more of my body than any normal male _should_ _see?_ " Katrina's wry yet gentle tone was met by a soft and attentive, "Not at all."

After adjusting the temperature to the prefect degree, Eden helped the new mother into the shower, taking a sponge and medical soap in his hands.

" _Eden... are you truly comfortable gazing at my... widened opening?"_

" _Yeah. I've seen it before. Blood is nothing new to me, anyway."_

" _What about... mh... the birth fluid?"_

" _It's nothing. Truth be told, it smells really good to me."_

" _It does..?"_

" _Yeah. It smells kind of like caramel corn and sugared sushi. It's exotic."_

" _Eden... are you...?"_

" _Yeah. I'm going to do that. I don't want you to get infected."_

" _A-any... f-female... would... love... to ha-ve... you... as a mate."_

" _Yeah, I know. Still, you don't know how many problems I have."_

" _Are you... cer-tain.. they would mind?"_

" _I have partial Disassociative Identity Disorder. It means my personality can shift depending on the situation. You know... kind of like with Global. That was a defensive shift. It happens when someone threatens me too much. I become sadistic and extremely terrifying to the aggressor. I can also become emotionless when yelled at by someone I care for and become depressive and submissive when my I'm put danger by someone in a position of authority."_

" _No female... worthy of... your time would choose to judge you for s-uch a thing over the many... positive qualities you have, Eden."_

" _Yeah, I guess. Do you want to soak for a while?"_

" _Will you stay with me?"_

" _Of course. Do you need me to massage you?"_

" _Yes... that would be lovely."_

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 3, part 4 - First Revelations

" _Hey, Trina..."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Are you going to keep the kid in your room?"_

" _I..."_

"Sh _e needs to get some companionship sooner or later."_

" _Yes... I... I suppose she does."_

" _Please. No one will judge you for it, okay?"_

" _Spyro may be slightly... and Cynder..."_

" _It doesn't matter. Cynder knows what it's like to be corrupted..."_

" _She also knows what it is like to bear a child, Eden."_

" _What?"_

" _Cynder's corrupted self... is Kiara's mother."_

" _Wait, say what?"_

" _Perhaps I should give you a history lesson sometime."_

" _So... Cynder gave birth to Kiara..."_

" _Yes..."_

" _Malefor is Cynder's dad..."_

" _Yes..."_

" _Who is Cynder's mom...?"_

" _...Airing."_

" _So... you're basically saying..."_

" _Yes..."_

" _I set up an incestuous relationship... great."_

" _To be fair, it is only incestuous on a technical scale. Airing's DNA had been contorted and manipulated while she was gravid with Cynder's egg."_

" _So basically they're half-siblings, but they're not really related by blood due to some twisted genetics on Airing's part?"_

" _More or less."_

" _Okay, I feel better... at least... uh... somewhat."_

" _Eden... there is a shift in Cynder's life-energy."_

" _What? Wait... you mean..."_

" _I believe so. I feel as if she may die if proper precautions are not taken."_

" _Do you have any ides on what we can do?"_

" _Yes, but... you must tread carefully. Gain the trust of Silent Night within two months."_

" _That's when it will happen?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well... I think I can do that."_

" _Eden... will you act as the father of my daughter?"_

" _Well... it's not the first time I raised a little girl."_

" _Is the little girl you speak of the child of your old love?"_

" _Yeah. Her name was Katherine."_

" _Eden..."_

" _Yes...?"_

" _Thank you... for all you have done for me... for all of us."_

" _No problem, Trii."_

" _Is that... another nickname?"_

" _Yeah... is it okay?"_

" _Yes. It is... lovely."_

After the conversation and cleansing of the new mother, the two removed themselves from the bath.

"Hey Trii, can you dry your lower body?" Eden's question was met by a nod from Katrina, who motioned him toward a cotton towel, which he tossed upon the marble sink next to her.

A few minutes later, the two exited the shower, Katrina in her signature cloak. With a tender grin, Eden motioned to the child, his tone matching, "Let's take her down to meet the guild."

"I..." Katrina's stutter was met by Eden placing his forehead to hers, his loving smile meeting her gaze. This was the only action required to be taken.

Picking the newborn from the crib, Katrina removed her cloak, revealing her athletic outfit. In response, Eden placed his arm around the back of the new mother.

Once she had prepared herself, Katrina took to the exit of her chambers along with the man who had possibly saved the lives of the newborn and herself.

" _Trii... I want to ask you something."_

" _Yes...?"_

" _If you were as old as you looked, would you have instantly fallen for me?"_

" _Indeed I would have."_

" _Would you have begged to become my mate?"_

" _I... could not begin to fathom... ...Yes, it is likely."_

" _You know Trii... you remind me so much of Krystal."_

" _In what ways?"_

" _You're motherly, kind, willful, I'm sure you're adept in combat... and what's more... Heh... you apparently loosen up around me."_

" _I suppose so... but...!"_

" _Spyro, where did you put the disk?"_

" _Uh-oh..."_

The two had reached the main guild area to find both Spyro and Cynder searching for a small compact disk which lay upon the stairwell bannister, which Eden took in his hand upon the sight of it.

With a breath of preparation, Katrina and Eden descended the staircase, a fearful smile on the face of the former and a confident expression on that of the latter.

The draconic pair looked towards their Guildmaster, a look of shock on the face of the male and a disgusted grimace of jealousy on the face of the female.

Slightly under thirty seconds of gawking passed, after which Cynder shot Spyro a hateful glare her tone the growl of a rabid animal, "You all have _**two seconds**_ for _one of you_ to explain to me why you my mate and the Guildmaster have had a _child_ together!"

The outburst caused the newborn to let out a whimper, Katrina softly stroking its cheek, shame evident in her expression.

"He was taken over by Lucifer, Cynder. He didn't have a _choic_ e..., Eden spoke in a stern yet kind tone, stroking the infant's second cheek as he looked to her mother, "And neither did _she_ , for that matter."

The revelation caused Spyro to stare into nothingness in shock.

The revelation caused Cynder to alternate her pitying gaze between Katrina and Spyro.

With a sigh, Katrina spoke in a gentle and joyous tone, "Cynder... did anything ever happen which caused you to feel horrible when it first transpired, yet now have come to see it as a blessing?" She gently caressed the head of her newborn, "Just as you feel towards the wanted posters with the images of you and your mate which hang in WarFang, so do I feel towards Uilani... the child who I now see as Lucifer's unintendedly _beloved_ gift to me."

"It serves him _right_ to **** up with his **'rape games'** after all those forced pregnancies." Cynder's tone carried spite and anger, yet also slight ironic happiness.

A nod was given by Eden, his tone smug, "At least now we know _**Lucy**_ isn't infallible."

" **Lucy?** _Seriously?_ " Cynder giggled in amusement, "That's actually a good mock name for the guy."

At this, Spyro recovered from his stupor, his tone that of regret, "Katrina... I'm..."

"No, Spyro. You had no part in it," Katrina assured the young purple hero, her tone soft and understanding, "Also... _,_ " she smiled, her tone jovial, "I do not believe he intended this, but he has made me... _happy._ "

The two now-mates blinked in bemused shock.

A nod was given by Eden, his tone slightly uneasy, "Oh, and Cynder... I hate to break it to you, but Spyro knocked you up."

" _What?_ "

" _ **What!?**_ "

The eyes of the purple hero widened. This was followed by a wavering and a shudder, ending with a thud as he dropped to the floor.

In place of fainting, however, Cynder looked to the floor, the abashed and regretful expression on her face revealing her thoughts on the matter with unspoken words.

Her tone pained, Cynder went on a nervous tangent, "I can't be a _mother!_ I'm not... I have combat stress. I have so many things _wrong_ with me. I'm only _**thirteen!**_ What if I die when I lay? I'm so STUPID! Why did talk him into it... _why?_ I _know_ I was almost taken advantage of by a Reptilian, but... I should have waited."

-Eden... Eden. It is me. Silent Night. Do not speak my name or give any information of my communication with you. Use your mind to speak.-

The Mystery dragoness's words were coupled with a tone of worry.

-Okay, but why are you talking to me?-

Eden's question was met by a telepathic grunt.

- _Because_ , Eden... I have a solution for your current dilemma. _Feral Laying_. By tuning in to their deepest animal instincts, dragonesses can give birth _without pain_. In fact, they can even do so in _**ecstasy**_ if they begin mentally view the process as a pleasant experience.-

The tone of Silent Night was slightly sly and partially egotistical.

-So... it's like hypnobirthing?-

Eden's question was met by a giggle.

-Sometimes hypnosis is necessary in the first laying. However, _this_ is not the **point**. The dragons of this society view nudity, love making, birth and public heat as shameful matters. I was not raised in such a way. I see it as _natural_ and _beautiful_. The mind is a powerful tool and a double-edged sword. This blade has cut into the very nature of birth.-

The dragoness continued her speech, her tone intellectual.

-According to history, dragonesses have formerly laid a clutch of twelve to fifty eggs without stress. As evolution took course, they have become more and more detached from the feral instincts which allow this. This was only _worsened_ once shame in the body took root.-

Her tone that of slight disappointment, she went on.

-Note that those dragonesses who see it as terrifying and painful will experience such a thing. Those who see it as the exact opposite will _experience_ the opposite. This is why my kind find birthing a very pleasant experience, even when doing such at the current age of Cynder. Although I will not reveal my body, I will _assist_ this dragoness. I will meet you both tonight. Farewell... oh, and Global has been sent to the medical wing by Spyro after he attempted to kill Rubble. She is stable, yet in slight shock. He, however, is in critical condition and may soon perish.-

Eden began to sink into thought, 'Okay... so Cynder won't die if S.N. helps, birthing can be _pleasant_ for a dragoness if they tap into animalistic instincts... and Global nearly got his sorry ass killed by Spyro. All in all I'd say things are looking up for us.'

"Eden... are you aware?" Katrina's soft voice aggressively cut the young man's thoughts, causing him to assume a combat stance towards her.

Although taken aback and feeling slightly threatened at first, Katrina soon lowered her guard upon Eden loosening his fists, with an expression of remorse.

Although he opened his mouth to speak, Katrina placed her hand upon chin, her tone stern yet loving, " _Do not_ apologize. I know you did not intend to threaten me. Forgive yourself, as I forgave you the moment you did such a thing."

 _"Okay, Trii... but... you will be a great mother. I know it. And Cynder... I have someone who can help you."_

 **Episode 3 End.**

 **Ending 1 - "Butter-Fly" - Digimon (English Cover by Sapphire)**

 **A/N: For all of your information, not even I know where this story is going to be headed or who will end up with who(Yes, the other protagonists/potential love interests for everyone from Eden to Ember will be introduced soon). I'm just as conflicted as Eden is about who to choose as his mate. Ember? Silent Night?** **Rubble? Kiara?** **Katrina? Some other dragoness I've yet to introduce? A Pokemon? I've actually torn myself between all of the females. As such, I may ask you later. Of course, this will be after another, more powerful cloaked figure enters the fray.**

 **A/N 2: I will use the VSBattles Tiering system to determine the maximum statistics of characters. Katrina... well, let's just say there's a reason Corrupted Spyro overpowered her.**


	4. Ep4: SN's Identity and the World's Past

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul  
Episode 4 - SN's Identity and the World's Past

* * *

Episode 4, part 1 - Silent Night Revealed

" _Wait... you, a male, delivered our Guildmaster's baby?"_

" _Yeah, what's so odd?"_

" _It is against the laws of our civilization to allow men to do such a thing. However, the guild is more lenient and allows such a thing in private."_

" _What is this guild, anyway?"_

" _Would you believe it if I told you Spyro and I were part of what they deem a 'rebel alliance' that is trying to overthrow the king of WarFang?"_

" _Why?"_

" _He is too far gone from the manipulation of Lucifer, Eden. He attempted to have Cynder executed to force Spyro to give in to the corruption which he placed in him long ago."_

" _Wait... does Trina mean the king is corrupted or he's just..."_

" _No. Lucifer has other ways. He corrupted part of the population just enough to make their hatred for my mate overpower their reason... and their love for me."_

" _So what do we do?"_

" _Simple, Eden... we find out where Lucifer is and kick his sorry black ass."_

" _Ember, you do know that sounded kind of racist."_

" _Not to mention my mate is black."_

" _Sorry, Cynder. You know how I get when I talk about him."_

" _Aren't we going off-topic guys?"_

" _Cynder, I am certain you are aware of the current mission I have assigned Silent Night?"_

" _Yeah. Steal the data from the vault with the help of Kiara's seduction."_

" _We are meeting her tonight for a reason beyond this."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _Because, Cynder... the data she shall steal also will contain the reason there are no humans in this word... as well as why all species are humanoid."_

" _Why do I feel like I'm going to get a huge sense of deja-vu from this?"_

" _So we meet in the park at 12:00 PM?_ _"_

" _Yes. Ember, you, Spyro, Eden and myself. Kiara will be... busy."_

 **Episode 4 begin.**

 **Opening 1 - Change the World, English**

Later that night, when most others lay asleep, the five friends took their leave to the park via a cloaking field which the Guildmaster kept hidden in one of her many dressers. The trip was uneventful, save for the slight unease that came along with the dead of night and the occasional shadow along the wall. After slightly under twelve minutes, they arrived at the park to find Silent Night under a lamp post.

"I trust you were not followed?" Silent Night's question was met by a nod from Eden, who now wore a black tank top and black jeans.

Under the veil of the dragonesss was a small satchel, which unbuckled as she approached, an ancient, beaten laptop falling to the ground, opening shortly afterward.

This caused three of them to look to her in shock.

This caused one of them to look to her with pride.

This caused the last of them to look to her in confusion.

Grabbing a well-kept flash drive and odd generator from her pocket, Katrina approached the laptop, placing the former in the device and the latter in the center of their group.

As the machine booted up, Katrina whispered under her breath, "Cloaked encampment on."

With this, a large bubble formed around the gathering, a tearing sound audible from Silent Night. This was followed by a scream of anger upon the completion of the field.

"Katrina, what have you done!?" Silent Night's tone was that of rage and frustration, a golden crescent moon blade attached to a dark gray tail with and light yellow underbelly now visible from her posterior.

With a flick of said tail, she revealed the rest of her wingless, eight-foot long, six-foot-high body, a golden, plated chastity belt around her lower body and upper sides, her form intensely curved and slender yet at the same time incredibly athletically muscular, her toned legs much longer than expected. Her green sclera and golden eyes met them with anger, her golden claws clamped in anger, a scowl on her fox-like muzzle. However, these features were barely visible, as grime covered her entire body from tail to muzzle, her stench prominent.

With a grunt, Silent Night spoke in a hateful tone, "I suppose you have no desire to apologize for _revealing me?_ "

"...Silent Night, how long have you been living on the streets?" Eden's concerned question was bet with an uncaring, "Hmph. No more than a year. I am doing well for myself, despite my stench."

At this, Eden approached her, ignoring the foul odor, his tone genial, "So... you're a _psychic dragon_ , am I right? Can you read my mind?"

"I do not wish to. You have showed me no threat..." Silent Night's wary response was bet a soft rub of her muzzle, causing her to grunt.

Removing his hand, Eden found it to be covered in the rank dirt which covered her, a spot of red underneath.

His tone compassionate once more, Eden began one of his chastising rants, "Before you say _anything_ , I can tell you you're near the point of getting a rash. It's also likely to be infected if you don't have anywhere to wash yourself. Now that you've been revealed... well, you really don't have much _choice_ , now do you?"

"My name is Getsuga... and do not make me punch you to the ground..." The tone of the dragoness now known as Getsuga was anything but friendly.

The rest of the group looking on in worried anticipation, their expressions tense.

His gaze meeting hers, Eden took a gentle tone, his expression soft, "Trina told you about what happened, didn't she? How she trusted me with her body and I helped her deliver her baby in turn?"

"Yes... but...," Getsuga cut off, her expression and tone slightly ashamed, yet still partially gruff.

At this, Katrina approached her ally, a warm smile on her face, her tone partially wry, "This is the first time you have felt ashamed for distrusting a male, is it not?"

In response, Getsuga turned her head, her expression and tone gruff, "I do not _need_ a male, _**nor**_ do I need **pitied.** "

"Who said I was pitying you?" Eden's genial-toned rhetorical question was paired with a wry expression, "I only wanted to help you so you don't get _sick._ Is that so wrong?"

A grunt was given by the dragoness, her eyes glowing a shade of blue, "I see... _kindness and empathy_ in you, Eden Garter. No pity. Katrina, _you_ seem to have such feelings. Ember, you seem to have hostility toward me, _likely_ because of my chastity belt. Spyro, you seem to concern yourself _only_ with Cynder and your egg, not to mention harbor **guilt** for impregnating Katrina. Cynder, you seem to be focused only on your _pregnancy_ , which I have taken upon _myself_ to assist you with. Due to the scrolls being lost to time, I use hypnosis to mentor you on laying without pain. However, I feel as if the techniques for pleasurable birth are useless to you and most other dragonesses of this world. ...And before you ask, yes... I am reading your minds."

"So... do you want to stay in my room for the night?" Eden's casual question was met by Getsuga's angry glare.

Lowering her head to meet Eden's Getsuga's tone became that of threatening precaution, " **Do.** _Not_. **Attempt**. _**Anything.**_ Even though you cannot _touch_ my private areas, this does not mean you will not _try._ "

"Getsuga... if he did not attempt to take advantage of Rubble or myself, why would you expect him to do such in your case?" Katrina's now-rebuking tone caused Getsuga to give a huff of indignity.

A sliding sound was heard, Ember interrupting in a bubbly tone, "Okay! I got it, Guildmaster! Let's go take the flash drive to the main computer! I'll take the laptop!"

"Changing the subject again, am I right Ember?" Cynder's wry tone caused the pink dragoness to giggle, "I can't help it if I don't like to go on about gloomy subjects."

The bubble of protection lowered, the cloaking field re-activating as the group took their leave towards the main guild area.

All the while, a shadow watched from the sky.

'Hmhmhmhm... I suppose the little vigilante won't be causing any more trouble for the boys. I certainly hope my 'gift' was enough to sway our potential new member into joining the club...'

 **A/N: Next chapter is when we're going to delve into the history of the world... and I promise you, it will not be light-hearted. There will be no slaves lighting a whacky weed patch on fire to escape from the Roman army and there will be no songs about The Inquisition. (see what I did there?) Seriously, though - prepare for a ride.**

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 4, part 2 - Untold History, part 1

 _ **Chapter Music: Dark Cloud 2 OST - Unknown History**_

" _Let us view this now..."_

Words came into view.

 _I record this now so that those creatures in our future world may heed warning to the plans of the Dark God Lucifer. He is conniving and has made us wary of each other to the point of no return. These dragons... I wish it was possible to make peace with them. Now we will never get that chance._

 _It was soon after the year 2016 that the Islamic State took to America. Although they were fought off, we suffered heavy casualties. Desperate for help, the living in all religions believing in a higher power assembled for a group plea to save our havoc-wreaked country. However... what we received was not what we expected._

 _Dragons._

 _Dragons rained down from the heavens in all shapes and sizes._

 _The people were afraid._

 _Most people were afraid._

 _I was not._

 _My I welcomed them._

 _I welcomed them and in return was welcomed._

 _Now, I send this message to any who find it - dragons are not to be trifled with. They are majestic beasts with vast magical capability. So much so that they can engrain and entire specie's DNA into others. This is what is known as the Dragon Glyph Effect. I will give you several legends you must pass to your descendants._

 _The Legend of the Dragon Glyph_

 _An artifact known as The Dragon Glyph that was given to researcher in the 1930 by a South American tribe who worshipped these creatures. His name was Adam Garter and he was fascinated by these creatures. He send this artifact to his daughter Eve Garter in the 1970s when he passed. This woman placed the Glyph in a secret compartment under her bed, or so we have been told._

 _The instructions given to Eve were clear: Keep this safe until your weakest moment. In that moment, say a prayer upon it directed towards all higher powers working for your highest and greatest good. Your prayers, if pure, will be answered... one way or another. After the death of her son, she did so._

 _Eden Garter, age 23, was set to be laid to rest upon December 19, 2015. However, a miracle happened for Eve the day his funeral took place. Her former husband was arrested by the police for a fraudulent report. He died in his prison cell on the day his bail was set to be released from the bite of a fierce unseen creature which tore his heart from his chest. They said it was the attack of hellhound sent to collect his soul. I now know it was Dragon King Mulciber._

 _In the months that followed, Mulciber began to communicate with Eve Gater, imparting to her immense wisdom and power. He also informed him that the disappearance of Eden's body was no coincidence. Her prayers had been answered and his soul had been transferred to a new body._

 _Eventually, the two communicators fell in love and he revealed himself to her in the form of a handsome man with pure white skin and jet-black hair. In the end, they married and bore two children by the name of Able and Cain Garter, each with immense hidden power. Soon, a Dragon Circle was formed. The Dragon Circle communed with the dragons, eventually marrying and breeding with humans. This circle would eventually be the ones to save humanity... and in the end, destroy it._

 _The Legend of Lucifer_

 _Lucifer took his name after the mythical figure from biblical lore. However, he was known before death as Marcus Andrew Stonebrand. He knew his stranglehold on the world would be put to the test once he learned of the Dragon Circle from a captured straggler of the Islamic State who survived their assault. This led to a drastic turn of events._

 _Marcus sold his entire being to the devil himself to become his namesake. In return, he would have absolute power in their world and incredible manipulative abilities. The dragons informed their circle of this once Stonebrand turned five percent of America's populous on itself through mental manipulation. However, he did was not prepared for Circle's intervention and miraculous healing powers._

 _After his manipulation failed and the Dragon Circle had gained enough movement, they gathered the humans for a prayer. This prayer brought forth every dragon from the spirit realm to combat Lucifer and his dark forces. They were not welcome by all._

 _Through his ties and manipulation, Lucifer tuned the populous on the Circle and their followers by propaganda and lies spread among those without outside contact. Those in Mormon compounds and with only their television began witch hunts for the Circle. Due to the Dragon Circle's code, they could not hunt down innocents and were driven into hiding while the dragons began their war against humanity._

 _After two months of bloodshed, humanity was lost to their own insanity and Lucifer had full hold. Eve took it upon herself to make one last stand. She gathered what little hundreds of followers she had left and crafted a draconic spell to obliterate humanity to save the world and nature from destruction. In turn, it would spread the genetics of the good-natured humans, both dead and not, among the animals of the world._

 _The spell was cast, and humanity was obliterated. Eve was taken to the Spirt Realm by her husband along with the Dragon Circle for the time when they may be needed again. Lucifer knew there was no way to control creatures who loved the world and nature. As such, he slumbered, waiting for the day when corruption and hatred ruled again._

 _Listen well my fellow beings of the cosmos... do not allow hatred to take root in the hearts of creatures of Earth once more. If it does, I fear Lucifer may return. The only way to stop him is through death... or love. His weakness is the RyuTenshiKen, or Dragon Angel Fist. This was said to be possessed by one who holds the Dragon Glyph... but can only be used and taught to others if there is a deep enough reason for it to be learned. It cannot be used alone and requires an immense amount of will. It is a technique that must be used by many at once... all connected to the Glyph holder by unbreakable bonds._

 _Now... I must join by fellow Dragon Council Members. I hope you find this one day, Eden. Farewell until we meet again... my brother._

The group was silent for a moment.

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 4, part 3 - Untold History, part 2

" _Eden...?"_

" _Let's... just keep watching. After that I'll... Get Getsuga cleaned up."_

 _September 28, 2209 A.D._

 _Eden... Adam here. I gave the king this information to be stored in a vault with an unknown number in hopes that the day Lucifer returns, he will be unable to know of this history. I found a young girl by the name of Katrina who was created by human scientists and sealed in an ancient laboratory. She looks slightly odd, but I feel she may trustworthy enough to re-form the Dragon Circle in case of emergency. She alone has the near-unbreakable code which will unlock it._

 _March 06, 2239 A.D._

 _This is your mother, Eden. Spirit beings have joined the dragons to help teach the newly-sentient animals of this world. The dragons will likely lose their tails and wings and become extremely humanoid within two-thousand years due to the new human DNA. They have already started to develop mammary glands and are standing on their hind legs much more than before after only two-hundred._

 _December 12, 3095 A.D._

 _E_ _den, this is Cain. In case you were wondering, most of the Humans' media was kept in a vault for most of this time, but it has been released little by little. The dragons and other creatures had become more and more enamored with the old world due to the constant stream of newly-released media._

 _October 31, 3102 A.D._

 _It's Cain again. Did not Ian Malcom from Jurassic Park once say, 'Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should'? I fear this is now coming to pass with many facets of life. The new string of media has led to new technology and new forms of communication. But... this also opened many doors which should have remained closed._

 _February 02, 3103. A.D._

 _Damn it to hell. It's Cain, Eden. Genetic engineering has taken place, creating many odd creatures. The test subject was the creation of a Pikachu. However, what they created was far from what they had expected. It was a wild mouse with a slippery coat and a slick tail. This tail had the ability to release an electric charge through a hollow tip. The mixture of DNA eventually led to the creation of a creature known as the Living Artificially Replicated Assailant, a purple dragoness taking after Spyro's form. Although planned to be mass-produced for peacekeeping, the project was soon shut down. The king set out for it to be quarantined, but the data was also taken by an unknown being who likely worked for Lucifer. He's making his moves again. He knows this world is slipping fast._

 _May 17, 3108 A.D._

 _It's Abel. I hope you arrive in this world soon, brother. Another project by the name of "Artificially Implanted Reproductive Incubator, Newly-Inherited Genes" has been started by Lucifer. She was made to be nothing but a breeding tool, but has since shown remarkable prowess in her own right. He has decided to train her to her fullest, then corrupt her and breed a child by the name of Cynder from her. Another dragon by the name of Gaster has been created to be her "partner". Also, we have found that Lucifer has summoned a demon by the name of Legion to possess his second-in-command. He gave it the name of Malefor to make it seem as if a character from a game had come into reality. It takes the same appearance each time, but trust me when I say 'Malefor' is not Malefor... or a lich. He is a demon who possesses those who are willing. Gaster was naturally hateful and will be raised to be a vessel. Airing is naturally loving and will be raised to believe she would make the world a better place by following him. Thankfully, Katrina is working on creating The Guardians in her lab along with many other creatures. We are sending her the information to create creatures who will, when finished, give the support of the people for her breakthroughs. If plans fall through, however, we will create a bunker for those who do not wish to live under tyranny._

 _?_

 _Eden, we don't have too much time. We need to cut off the transmission to this computer before the data feed is discovered. I'm sorry, but the rest is up to you. God speed._

Static.

"This... is a bit much to take in," Eden groaned, stunned at the new revelations, "This isn't even a _video game world_... it's just... _ **mine...**_ "

At this, Katrina embraced the young man, a smile on her face as she spoke in a soft and kind tone, "Well... I suppose I could wash Getsuga. If you don't mind."

"No...," Eden sighed, rising from his seat, "It's nothing. Maybe that will get my mind off things for now..."

With a grunt, Getsuga spoke in a wry and slightly hateful tone, "Oh, of course. I feel as if the prospect of seeing my **** will be..." She cut short as her eyes met Katrina's piercing glare.

"Very well..."

With this, the dragoness begrudgingly followed Eden to his room, all the while attempting to analyze him for any signs of deceit.

" _Katrina..."_

" _Yes, Ember?"_

" _Which of us will he choose?"_

" _I do not know, Ember. Whoever it is... it will be his choice, not ours."_

" _I know, but..."_

" _Perhaps he will choose you. Or possibly..."_

" _Wait! Katrina, do you actually have a crush on him, too!?"_

" _Yes..."_

" _And Rubble... ugh. I wish he would just pick on of us!"_

" _He likely has his reasons."_

" _Maybe..."_

" _Listen to me, Ember. If he chooses another over me, I will not hold it against him."_

" _I guess I won't either. But... he probably won't be reluctant to make love of be my mate even though I..."_

" _I am aware of your 'problems', Ember. However, what would you say if I told you I feel the same way?"_

" _At least you're... well... I..."_

Sobbing.

" _Ember... please. Not all males want only these things from a female."_

" _I know..."_

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 4, part 4 - Breaking the Shell

Within Eden's cerulean-walled, white-tiled bathroom was a washing tub the size of a small pool, each of its eight olive sides each adorned a drain, a tan faucet and a silver showerhead. In the center of the ceiling lay a large gray sprinkler.

"Please trust me, Getsuga," Eden spoke in a compassionate tone as the dragoness entered the massive bath. The dragoness responded with nothing but a grunt.

With a sigh, Eden spoke to the glyph once more, his tone disheartened, "Okay... set selection, direct name. Set clothing, white knee-length swimsuit." With this, a pale white swimsuit appeared on the young man.

"Main sprinkler, mild. Sub sprinklers, mild. Faucets, medium-fast. Specialized water, aloe." After these kindly words, a gentle spray of herbal water began to spray from the large hoses, gently caressing the grime-covered, sleek scales of the vigilante dragoness.

A hiss erupted from Getsuga's mouth as the dirt slowly deteriorated from her scales, Eden analyzing them for any rashes or infection. However, the only true blemishes were slightly reddened areas where the grime had left her. Although it was obvious there was no serious damage, Eden took a salve-based medical soap upon a velvety-textured sponge, motioning for her to lay in the now-knee-length water.

A growl was given by the dragoness, followed by a defeated lowering of her body into the water along with a slightly spiteful, "If you speak of this to _**anyone**_ I will _personally_ remove your 'dragon tail' **myself...** "

"Initiate bath mix - lavender-oil, coconut oil, shea butter and magnesium oil," Eden spoke once more, his tone still compassionate. With this, multiple oils leaked into the bath from small openings in the lower faucets, the contenting scent fully prominent.

A blink of shock was given by Getsuga as Eden placed he the soft compress upon her upper neck, delicately caressing her from spine to tail, receiving a shudder and soft grunt as a response.

Sighing, Eden spoke in an empathetic manner, "Getsuga... these oils are supposed to relieve stress. I know you must have a lot of it by how tense your body is. I _promise_. I _swear_ I have _**no**_ interest in violating your body. Trust me. _Please_. Look into my eyes. ...Please..."

With yet another grunt, the dragoness turned her head warily to meet Eden's soft and sweet gaze. Her eyes met his, analyzing them once more.

There was no sign of lust.

There was no sign of deception.

There were only signs of someone who wished to help.

"Very well...," Getsuga sighed in resignation, laying her body upon the floor once more, "But... I cannot remove my chastity belt for you. It is sealed by ancient draconic magic."

A nod was given by Eden, followed by a kind tone as he pressed the damp compress into her scales once more, "Well... should I continue telling you about Krystal? Also, just _go with it_. I promise I won't try anything... no matter _what_ noises you make."

"I...," Getsuga recoiled, eventually sighing, "Very well..."

Beginning his tale, Eden spoke in a reminiscing tone, "Well... Krystal is thirteen years older than me for a reason. She was my high-school algebra teacher. When she offered to help me study after class, I started to realize something little by little. I liked her... and I mean... _really_ liked her."

"So... ah... haah... did... you... ever..."

Shaking his head, Eden continued, "We never so much as _held hands_ until I was out of school. In truth, we had a close bond all throughout my school years. I went on school trips with her and her boyfriend to the clinic, too. We were all _crushed_ when he died. She helped me study... and that's when she started to talk about him to me in private. How he lived as a midwife, how he died in a car crash and everything in between. I started to grow fonder and fonder of her... eventually, well... we both knew how we felt towards each other."

A soft groan was given by the dragoness as Eden moved on to her slender yet muscular legs.

"Me... I told her about my parents, and we devised a plan. The day I graduated would be the day she picks me up and I move in to live with her and her daughter. I became a father figure to the little girl. Krystal even started to teach me how to defend myself with martial arts, guns and knives. She trusted me with them... and I put that trust to good use."

As Eden continued his cleansing of her body, Getsuga began to lower her guard. Her eyes became slightly softer and her body less tense.

Her tone that of impressment, Getsuga spoke, "Eden... you are honorable. However... I must ask this - did you once make love to her?"

"Heh...," Eden chuckled, his tone sheepish, "Well... I promised not to lie... so... yeah. A lot. Every night, really."

In place of a grunt, Getsuga let out a soft chuckle, her tone wry, "Katrina has spoken of a phrase known as 'too much information'..." This was met with an embarrassed grin from Eden.

"It is fine. It reminds me of... better times," Getsuga sighed, her tone longing, "Eden... I will let you little by little... if you promise to _never_ show others the door I guard until I allow it." With this, she rolled upon her back, revealing her soft, silken underbelly.

With an affirming nod, Eden replied with a certain and firm, "I promise."

Continuing, he slowly rinsed the underbelly of the dragoness, a soft sigh emitting from her throat from his strokes. Her eyes meeting his, Getsuga began her tale.

"Eden... I do not come from this world. I come from... a true Spyro universe. Our tribe saw males as... very... low on the totem pole as Cynder would speak. We were... less barbaric than Amazonians, but our males were nothing... more than breeding studs. We are... given power by the moon, thus being known as... the Lunar Dragon."

Never moving from his now-fully-immersed gaze, Getsuga continued her tale, "I am the child... of the leader. The plate which you now... see on my back was infused upon me when I was... initiated into leadership in place... of slaying my dojo rivals. Malefor killed my people... I.. was given a chance at survival by my mother's temporal... draconic magic. It... sent me into this... world... hah... Eden... stop... please."

Hearing the Getsuga's request, Eden ceased caressing the dragoness's underbelly, her form slightly quivering.

"Getsuga... I'm sorry. I must have aroused you and...," Eden began a regretful speech, "I promised I wouldn't..." He was cut short by her paw upon his chest.

Her tone slightly kind, Getsuga spoke once more, "Eden... you are the most honorable male I have ever met. I am currently vulnerable, yet you do _nothing_ to take advantage of me. I... Eden, I wish to have you as my first friend..."

"Of course I will be," Eden began in honorable kindness. He chuckled, "Besides, you're the first girl who hasn't full-on _**crushed**_ on me."

A giggle was given by Getsuga in return, her tone genial, "I suppose we are both afraid of relationships, are we not?"

"Yeah...," Eden sighed, his tone slightly somber.

With a nod, Getsuga spoke once more, "You may continue. My body is... calmer now."

Obliging her, Eden began to cosset her body with the sponge once more, the dirt rinsing from her entire body by the time he had finished his work.

"Eden... I will allow you to massage me." Getsuga's tone was understanding and kind, "I will not hold it against you if you accidentally... arouse me. I have not had...," her tone wavered into uncertainty, "I have not had a gentle touch in a long while. It is a natural response which I must accept if I am to retain any of my former ideals."

With a curious glance, Eden spoke in a hesitant yet awestricken tone, "You sure?"

"Yes... Eden the Gallant..." With this certain words, Getsuga lay upon her stomach, motioning for him to take the action.

Preparing himself, Eden placed his hands between her upper shoulder and neck, kneading the tense, powerful upper body muscles of the dragoness, causing her to let out a pleasured gasp. He stepped over her body, doing same to the second. He then pressed his open hands into her upper neck, tenderly sliding his fingers and palms upon her spine to her mid-back. This was met with a groan of alleviation, her rigid sinew gently unwinding itself.

Getusga's body began to twitch, her tone quivering, "C-continue... let... me forget the so-called... ' _morals_ ' of this society..."

For over an hour, Eden continued his session with the dragoness, bliss washing over her as she slowly lost herself to the instincts and manners she had nearly forgotten. Her formerly cold yet averted eyes lost their coldness and were now replaced with a soft tenderness. By the end of this, Eden was exhausted, yet prideful in his handiwork.

"Eden... thank you...," Getsuga spoke through pants, her body utterly limp as she lay in the now-nearly-drained pool of water. The young man nodded, his tone that of lethargy, "No... prob... Getsuga."

A soft giggle was given by the dragoness, her gave moving to the panel upon the wall.

 **For spa/hot tub, press button**

A sly smile was given by Eden, his tone wry, " _ **Seriously**_ , Getsuga? You _want_ to see me naked now?"

"I never spoke of the desire to see you naked," Getsuga retorted sarcastically, her tone humorous, "However, mayhaps would you invite Katrina and Ember into this room for such a thing? Possibly Rubble?"

This caused Eden to look to Getsuga with shock. She was clearly far from the privacy-concerned dragoness he supposed her to be. In fact, it seemed as if she was far more "nature-oriented" than anything else.

"Well... maybe if these assholes stop being uptight as a straight virgin male at a gay bar when it comes to showing their ****s and ****s." Eden's response was hysterical and slightly unhinged.

The dragoness looked to Eden with complete shock. He gulped, her glare meeting him.

Something snapped inside.

She laughed.

It began as a small chuckle.

It grew into a large chuckle.

It ended in hysterical laughter from both parties.

"Big dingle-berries! Cock-a-doodle *****!"

The laughter became colossal, ending in Eden smashing his hand against the button with a casual yet rude, "Ah, screw it up the ass and call me Cornholeo! Clothing - Disrobe, mother-****er!"

" _This is the first time in a long while I have been able to...what was the word which Ember was so fond of? 'Cut loose?'"_

" _That's more or less it. What do you think of my size?"_

" _Reasonable for a human..."_

" _Reasonable?"_

" _Fair..."_

" _Fair...?"_

" _Ugh... fine. Above average."_

" _More like, 'Nice' on the TMI Scale."_

" _TMI Scale?"_

" _Gylph, play South Park episode Season fifteen, episode four - TMI."_

" _Is this some sort of Baseball media?"_

" _Nope... just watch."_

" _Dragon Transformation - Water Dragon."_

" _You plan to stay here for quite the while, do you not?"_

" _You bet your damn ****ing **** I do!"_

" _Do you plan to kiss your lover with that asshole you call a mouth?"_

" _Nope, not unless she accepts that it's covered in shit!"_

" _What if the dragoness had a mouth covered by ***?"_

" _Unless it's always mine, 'I'd say go **** yourself, ***slut!'"_

" _Eden...you are vulgar and crass."_

" _Aren't we all deep down?"_

" _Mayhaps you should 'go **** yourself', jackass."_

" _Nope, I plan to bust my first ***s in this world all up in whoever becomes my mate, not a ho' or my hand."_

" _Mayhaps we should watch this disgusting program now?"_

" _Ditto... the slut Pokemon."_

" _What?"_

" _I agree."_

 _ **Episode 4 End.**_

 _ **Ending 2- [TYER] English Inuyasha OP 4 - "Grip" [Ft. Saki]**_

 **A/N: Now Eden's big secret is out - He's closet potty-mouth. ...And apparently so is Getsuga. Take that as you will. Also, there is a reason for the later parts of the scene which will be seen in the next chapter.**


	5. Ep5: Eden's Choice

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 5 - Eden's Choice

* * *

Episode 5, part 1 - Uncertainty the Morning After

" _So... do humans truly have a... 'membership value chart' which they use for the 'measure of man'?"_

" _Damn you're hilarious..."_

" _It has gotten to be monotonous acting as a one-dimensional anti-hero..."_

" _Do you feel weird?"_

" _Do you mean to ask if I am how Kiara would say 'horny'?"_

" _No, just... light-headed."_

" _I suppose I do..."_

" _Do you think someone tried to find some way to get us more intoxicated than an Irish Black man on St. Patrick's Day?"_

" _E-Eden, what... HHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 'Irish black man'!?"_

" _Yep, he talks in a funny accent, wears green, has a curly beard, drinks Budweiser and eats fried chicken while watching NBJ Jam!"_

" _E-Eden, how racist can you be!?"_

" _VERY!"_

" _I... can guarantee something is wrong with us..."_

" _Do you think someone somehow got us drunk?"_

" _Do you wish to **** me?"_

" _What!? No!"_

" _Oh, come now..."_

" _No thank you. Seriously, though... you're scaring me worse that Michael Jackson scares modern parents."_

" _Hmhmhm... well... I suppose you should mayhaps see what I have to offer?"_

" _You said it was sealed. It is, right...?. Ri-ght?"_

" _Yes, unless..."_

" _Oh, **** no! Use the toilet like a reasonable... dragoness!"_

" _...I am a feral dragoness in a universe of humanoid ones. As such, it is impossible. Now... please turn away so I may relieve myself in the tub as I have done so many times in the past... or watch if you find such a thing 'interesting'."_

" _Ugh... for... just lay down when you do it."_

" _Ahhhhhhhhh much better..."_

" _Uh... is it supposed to smell like moonflower and sugar cane?"_

" _Oh, I suppose I did not tell you am in heat at the time..."_

" _Oh, geez..."_

" _Now, will you clean me once more or must I do it on my own?"_

" _Do it on your own, PLEASE!"_

" _Heheeheeee! I feel as if I am quite drunk for some reason..."_

" _Yeah, me too. Let's just sleep it off, okay. I don't know how this happened, but... I would rather not take any chances of you escalating the situation... or anything else for that matter."_

" _Yes, that would be best. Of course, I would like to see exactly how far 'certain things' can 'escalate' for that matter."_

" _Not interested."_

" _Very well... mh..."_

" _Water, off. Activate instant cleaning. Dragon form revert."_

" _Will you allow me to treat you as a stuffed animal?"_

" _How about I treat you as a pillow?"_

" _Mayhaps a trade-off...?"_

" _Okay, fair enough."_

" _Mh... goodnight... Eden the Gallant..."_

" _Goodnight, Miss Moon-Face."_

" _...Please never call me such a thing again."_

" _Fair enough."_

An alarm sounded off the next morning, Eden waking up with his face pressed against Getsuga's mid-stomach and the scent of moonflower and sugar cane fully prominent in the room. He then looked to her waist to find her "armor" partially dislodged from her body.

 **Episode 5 begin.**

 **Opening 1 - Change the World, English**

"Uh... Getsuga... did we...," Eden gulped, prodding his possible new mate's upper belly scales with his finger. This was met with a yelp followed by a groan.

Moving her paw upon her head, Getsuga let out a soft grunt, her tone lethargic, "What... has happened to me?" She noticed the loosened belt, her eyes widening as she snapped at her possible new mate, "Eden! Do not tell me you took _advantage_ of me! You swore an _**oath!**_ "

"I... I don't _**know!**_ All I remember was us joking around like two drunken idiots and...," Eden began, only to slap his head in worry and self-annoyance, " _Great._ Just... should I check and see if everything is... well... **intact?** "

The suggestion caused the dragoness to growl angrily at the young man, her glare sharper than any dagger he had ever seen.

A sniffing was heard, causing Eden to yelp, his tone that of disgusted shock, "What are you _doing!?_ "

"Good... I do not smell any... 'additional residues' on us." Getsuga's tone was soft yet carried impressment. She turned to Eden, her paw stroking his head, "This is the first time I say this about a male... My trust was well-placed."

After an incoherent mumbling, the armor latched itself onto the dragoness's body once more.

Slowly rising from the bed, Eden turned to her, a small grin on his face as he spoke, his tone compassionate and kind, "Getsuga... I'm glad we're friends. You're the first one since Krystal who has accepted my... _unique_ spiritual approach to sexuality."

"Yes... well...," Getsuga began in a slightly flustered tone, "Well... you have my clan to thank for that, not myself," she grinned, her tone wry, "Drunk or no, it felt... _liberating_ to let go of the so-called **'decency morals'** of this society. Mayhaps we can do the same with Cynder, if she will have it."

A chuckle was given by Eden, his eyes meeting hers with kindness and adoration, "Getsuga... I can tell you this. If you ever want to hang out again... well... you know, when we're _normal_..." This was met with a sly grin from the dragoness.

"I mean...," Eden corrected himself in embarrassment, "I mean... I just... you're a great woman... er, dragoness," he slapped his head, his tone becoming a stutter,"...I mean not like _**that**_ , but... I mean... I really appreciate being your first friend in this world and want to get to know you better..."

The mere tone in Eden's voice caused a glint to form in the eye of the dragoness, a giggle erupting from her throat.

"Getsuga..."

The giggle became a chuckle.

"Come on, seriously!"

The chuckle became a laugh.

"I mean... I didn't..."

The laughter ceased, followed by a piercing glare. This was met by a sigh of resignation by Eden, a smile forming on his face. He began to chuckle in irony. In turn, Getsuga smiled sardonically.

After slightly over ten seconds of laughter, Eden laid back upon Getsuga's underbelly, his tone that of content acceptance, "Yes... I have a crush on you, Getsuga..."

"You... truly have developed feelings for me?" the tone of the Lunar dragoness was one of disbelief, "I cannot fathom why you would feel this way about this world's only _feral-formed_ dragoness," her tone became soft, "But... your eyes do not lie..."

Their eyes met.

Immense uncertainty and fear was held within the two now-dampened, blue-glow-surrounded neon-green orbs.

Immense guilt and partial worry was held within the two violet spheres.

For what seemed like hours, they stared into each other's eyes.

For what seemed like hours, the dragoness unintentionally invaded the young man's mind.

For what seemed like hours, the young man intentionally allowed the dragoness entrance.

Tears fell from her eyes.

Tears fell from his eyes.

Tears fell from their eyes.

' _He is allowing me access. No one has done this before...'_

' _I allow you access. I won't hide anything from you.'_

Her breath became uneasy.

' _He has been thorough hell and back... yet he still keeps his cheer and strength. Inside, he is weak and frail... but he is also strong. He does not break under pressure. When he falls, he rises. He has become a pillar of power... He is... an amazing creature...'_

' _I let you in. Will you let me in? Will you show me the deeper you, Getsuga? Will you take off your mask and allow me to see your true face?'_

The blue glow faded.

The blue glow was replaced by tears.

"I will let you in Eden," Getsuga sighed, her tone coupled with a sob, "Please... _promise_ you will not make me regret this!" She pressed her head into his chest, her eyes fiercely closed, "I have been through too much..."

Her voice slightly choked, the dragoness thrust her forelegs around Eden's body, "I have _too much_ regret... _please_ do not force me to bear more...! Please, _promise me_ you will never betray me!" Her head moved upwards, her damp eyes meeting his, "I would be... unable to bear it..."

"No one... has let me do such a thing as you have," Getsuga continued her desperate plea, clutching the young man's shirt tenaciously, "...Please... Eden... I... you..."

"I... but it's a _crush...,_ " Eden muttered in uncertainty, his eyes never drifting from hers, "Even so... I..."

With one swift motion, the dragoness tackled Eden upon the bed, pressing her fox-like muzzle to his mouth, trapping him in a deep kiss. Her body shuddered at the sensation, her entire being focused on surrendering to her emotions. In turn, Eden's eyes widened, currently finding it impossible to process the situation. After slightly under two seconds, he took her muzzle in his hands, accepting it.

After they broke, the dragoness licked the Eden's face, her tone regretful, "I... I apologize... I... It must be my heat..."

"Getsuga... Dai suki..."

The words caused Getsuga's eyes to widen, her tone soft and loving, "Dai suki da yo."

After the expression of the quick-paced romance, Getsuga motioned for Eden to join her on the bed.

"We're... not going to _mate_ , are we?" Eden's tone was that of worry as he gazed upon the chastity belt. In turn, a shake of the head as given by the dragoness.

Her tone warm and inviting, Getsuga spoke once more, "Eden... I know this is proceeding faster than human romances do, but you _must_ understand how fast dragonesses form bonds with prospective loves. Spiritual connections form between two possible mates _long_ before mating is initiated. I feel you have the misfortune of being one of the few males who have... how you say, a very _powerful_ aura of attraction. However, such a thing is frowned upon in today's 'moral' society. I fear if you do not choose soon, people may see you as a pervert."

" _Well... what do I do?"_

" _You can always seal our bond..."_

" _But Getsuga... I..."_

" _Will you allow me to access your mind once more? There is something I must try."_

" _I trust you."_

" _Remove your garments once more."_

" _O-okay..."_

" _Now..."_

" _I feel dizzy..."_

His world went black, followed by the view of a flower field with two figures.

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 5, part 2 - Visions

The sky was blue, cloudless.

The waving floral fields were slightly trim.

The sun shone brightly in the sky.

The breeze swayed the multiple said flora, spreading their pollen towards Eden's nose.

There in the center stood Getsuga, pinned by Lucifer. His pitch black scales gleamed against the sun, his massive thirty-three-foot body pressed against the dragoness, his crimson underbelly rubbing against hers, his sadistic grin and sick-pleasure-filled, glowing red eyes locked against her.

"Hehhe... let us see exactly how prepared this 'Eden' is to raise one of my offspring..." Lucifer's sickeningly-sweet tone caused Getsuga to recoil in terror.

Without a second's haste, Eden dashed towards the dragoness.

He couldn't move.

A scream.

The vision shifted.

He could move.

There he was, next to the bloated dragoness, her tone a wail, "No... I cannot bring myself to keep this... _**abomination!**_ "

-Speak, Eden. _-_

The echoing voice was implacable, but comforting.

Although confused, he knew the exact words to speak.

"Getsuga...," Eden began with a stroke of his potential mate's underbelly, his tone more loving than it had ever been, "As I said to Katrina... It will only an abomination if we treat it as such... As I said to Katrina..."

With a kiss to her belly, the young man continued, "It is my... _our_ child, _**not**_ his."

"But Eden... what if...," Getsuga's worried protest was met by a stroke of her upper tail and a soft and comforting, "Massages and your techniques. You can _do it_..."

The vision shifted.

He was with her in labor.

-Nurture her... Eden...-

The voice spoke once more, the comfort never fading.

He was by his lunar dragoness mate's side, a pool warm, soothing water with the same oils which he used for their first bath surrounding them, Getsuga leaning upon a large beam for support. Her face was content and blissful, her eyes closed and her tail raised. Katrina gently stroked her back, Ember her sides, Spyro her waist and Cynder her neck.

A soft sigh was given by the dragoness, her tail raising further as Eden placed himself by her opened back legs. She let out a moan of pleasure as he stroked the base of her tail, followed by her upper back thighs.

"Okay... Ede... n... She is... mh... coming..."

Ten minutes passed.

After a soft moan from his mate, the child lay in Eden's arms, its dark gray scales and deep yellow underbelly matching Getsuga's, yet it lacked horns and its swishing tailblade was a dark crimson. It opened its shimmering orange eyes, a hint of green in the irises. After a flex of its onyx claws, Eden placed it upon his mate's mid underbelly to feed.

Opening her eyes, Getsuga spoke in a tone of gratitude and joy, "Thank you Eden. I could not have done this without you," she kissed him as he joined her and the new child, "I believe we will have an amazing life with her."

"How about... AiKage..." Eden's heartfelt suggestion was met with a nod of acceptance.

After the emotional display, Eden joined his mate in sleep, the child between them.

The vision shifted once more. However, this was far from what he expected.

-Choose... Eden.-

The voice was now more determined and slightly stern.

There Getsuga lay, sickened and dulled in color, yet with a large bulge in her stomach. Next to her was their now-19-year-old daughter, a worried expression plastered upon her muzzle.

"Ed...en... I... I apologize. Please... do not... do this... Our... son..." Getsuga's tone was hoarse and barely audible, a white-robed mole by her side, his white hair curled and his expression disgruntled.

With a sigh, the mole spoke in a somber tone, "We will be able to transplant your heart, Mister Garter... but you are aware of the consequences. You _will_ die."

"I... I don't care if I die...," Eden spoke up almost immediately, his tone stoic yet determined, "But I also know no one will be able to stop Lucifer if I do..."

Rising, AiKage spoke up, her tone worried, "Mom... Dad... I... I have a confession. I...," she wavered, looking away as she spoke, "I know I can't be possessed anymore, but... but... that's only because I'm in love... with...," her voice quivered as she spoke the next word, "Uilani."

"You mean... you're a lesbian?" Eden's tone was that of shock and slightly disturbed, but he quickly shook off those emotions, his expression becoming calm and empathetic once more, "Well... do you have a problem with this, Getsgua?"

A soft giggle came from the lunar dragoness, her tone collected, "I... knew all along. I am shocked... you did not tell us sooner."

-Now... make your choice.-

The sternness of the voice became more intense.

"Heh... I made my choice. Katrina's daughter will be the next carrier of the Dragon Glyph... and the one who will carry on the legacy of the lunar dragon. Well... that is, if my son doesn't mind donating some 'essence' when he gets older."

Eden's calm response was answered with a chuckle from the disembodied voice and odd looks from his mate and child.

-You truly do have your ways of circumventing moral dilemmas, do you not, Eden?-

With this, the vision shifted yet again.

There before him stood Getsuga, once again in a field of flowers. Her expression was filled with pride and elation as she ran at him with a full-speed charge, finally ending in the de-latching of her chastity belt and the prominent scent of moonflower and sugar cane.

" _Please... Eden... take me..."_

" _I'm sorry... not yet. We need to spend more time together."_

" _I always knew you would answer this way. As such, I am forced to do this."_

" _Getsuga, what are you doing!?"_

" _I apologize, I am in need of you... and only you..."_

" _How drunk are you?"_

" _I... have been given hormones... I cannot help myself..."_

" _Getsuga, stop!"_

Eden awoke with a scream to find the now-beltless Getsuga being held back by Katrina, Boomer unconscious over Spyro's shoulder and Rubble next to him, a dart in her paws.

" _Did we she..."_

" _No. Thankfully Rubble told us about Boomer's plan so Katrina and I were able to stop it before... well... that happened."_

" _I need a rest... and she needs to be unconscious and tended to."_

" _So..."_

" _Katrina, I need to ask a favor. Spyro, Cynder, Getsuga, Rubble, Ember, you and myself are going to need to share your room. Keep Getsuga sedated or restrained. We need to keep an eye on her until the hormones wear off. I have a bad feeling about this..."_

" _Then I will need to arrange a new team for the deception-slash-spy mission. I feel Night, Saber, Sen, Koren and Kiara would be best."_

" _Okay. Let's get her to your room."_

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 5, part 3 - Relationship Damage Control

" _Boomer sprayed your room with alcoholic gas, Eden."_

" _I figured it would be that little royal *****."_

" _He used a cloaking device. He even injected Getsuga with a cocktail dart to decrease her reasoning and increase her hormones when she began testing you through visions."_

" _So basically..."_

" _Yes. She would be arrested and you would be mated to a sexual predator. It would have killed two birds with one stone for them. You wouldn't be able to select another mate and she would be in prison..."_

" _Sick little..."_

" _Thankfully, Katrina was able to re-attach the belt."_

" _She really is something..."_

" _Do you like her?"_

" _No. Not like that, at least."_

" _So... did anything happen between you and Getsuga before she got pricked?"_

" _No, not really. But... Cynder... I think you'll like laying your egg."_

" _What? How could I like laying an egg?"_

" _If Getsuga has anything to do with it you will."_

" _Really? How could..."_

" _Spyro, you forget that babies come out from the same passage used to make them."_

" _So... wait... are you saying..."_

" _Sorry, Trii. I have to tell you that if you were comfortable in your sexuality and had time to prepare... yes, it would have felt amazing."_

" _We're here..."_

The arrived at Katrina's room, now with five beds set where the workshop formerly was. Most of the group gawked at the vast amount of space belonging to the Guildmaster. However, this was met by an eye-roll from Eden.

With a sigh, Katrina motioned them to enter, a partial sad smile upon her face as she spoke, her tone tender, "I feel you have finally selected a future mate, have you not...? Also... not one of the three I had assumed."

"I...," Eden stuttered, looking to Rubble and Ember's sorrowful expressions, "I don't know. Getsuga is... well... _amazing_ , really," he looked to the dragoness who Katrina had lain upon the bed, large pads connected to her paws and head, "I guess she is my best choice."

Approaching the dragoness, Eden lay his hand upon her soft belly, stoking it gently to receive a soft yelp-purring sound similar to a contented fox. He smiled, stroking her head.

Meanwhile, Rubble and Ember had sat upon the couch, the former's head in the latter's chest as she whispered to her in a gentle tone, "Rubble... _please_. You _know_ he never saw you as anything but a sister... unlike **myself**. If anything, _I_ should be the one sobbing."

"This will take the rest of the day, Eden," Katrina spoke softly, rubbing the head of the dragoness along with the young man, "Maybe you should console Rubble and Ember so that they don't take it as harshly as they currently are."

Obliging Katrina, Eden sat by the two dragonesses, his expression soft yet worried. The two gazed at him with somber discouragement. After slightly over thirty seconds, Ember spoke, her tone slightly depressed, "So... are you really taking Getsuga over us? Even after what she _did?_ "

"Well...," Eden began uncertainly, rubbing his head, "To tell the truth, she couldn't really help herself. She was drugged. Besides that, I think we have a lot of the most _important_ things needed for a relationship in common."

With a downhearted sigh, Rubble looked to Eden, her tone matching, "In her situation I would have probably... you know," she turned away, lowering her head, "I like you a _lot_ Eden... but it **isn't** for the right reasons."

"Ember... Rubble...," Eden spoke in an assuring tone, motioning for them to inch closer, "Come here."

Without a second thought, the two joined his side, placing their heads on his chest as he encircled their upper necks with his arms. They nuzzled his neck, causing him to flinch. In response, they slowly pulled away, sitting upright.

His tone compassionate and encouraging, Eden began a small speech, "Ember... you're a _great_ dragoness who has a _lot_ going for her. You're eventually going to find a male who will treat you with complete love. Rubble, you're naive and kind of fat, but you're also sweet and kind. You're going to find a guy who will treat you with the respect you deserve. You're on the right track to becoming stronger. Even though you had help, you stood up to Boomer and the others to rescue both Getsuga and myself. You're stronger than you realize and you will find a powerful and honorable mate who will treat you as the amazing dragoness you are."

"Eden...," Both dragonesses sighed in adoration, lowering their heads onto his shoulder.

At this, Katrina approached them, all her attire missing but her black floral undergarments. The two dragonesses looked to her in slight shock, their eyes widening at her disgusting body. However, the Guildmaster remained unflinching.

After reading Katrina's worried and slightly insecure eyes, Ember spoke up, her tone empathetic and kind, "So... this is what you look like? Your entire body, I mean?"

"Yes, Ember..." Katrina's uncertain reply was coupled with a longing smile as she looked to the young man, "And I revealed every portion of it to Eden when he delivered my child."

The two dragonesses looked to Eden with shock. However, he merely shrugged in response, removing his arms from the dragonesses and placing his right hand upon the dragon glyph.

With a few taps, Eden began to speak into the glyph, his tone casual, "Hey... Spyro, Cynder... come join us. Gylph... play The Lion King."

"The Lion king?" Cynder chuckled, Spyro with his arms wrapped around her body and his hand on her stomach, "Is that some kind of **anthro animal** thing?"

Folding his arms, Eden spoke up in a smug tone, "Oh, you have _**no idea**_ how great a 90's G-rated movie can be, Cynder. Trust me, you'll _love_ these two movies... and so will your baby. Just promise me one thing..."

"Yeah...?" Cynder's confused question was met by Eden motioning to the unconscious Getsuga, his tone serious, "Promise me you'll do everything Getsuga says..."

With a shuffling of her body, Cynder muttered an uncertain, "Err... I promise."

With this, the Disney logo appeared on the screen.

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 5, part 4 - Apologies and Regrets

 _After watching both movies in the series, Miyazaki's Spirited Away as well as Howl's Moving Castle, the group retired to bed. However, after asking the obvious questions of Katrina, Eden had decided to join Getsuga in bed for when she would awaken the next morning._

"Mh... where am I...?" Getsuga mumbled in lethargy, partially opening her eyes, "I... recall drunkenness...," she gulped, "After the drunkenness I woke up only to begin sobbing and pleading to Eden...," her eyes shot open in terror, " _Please **no!**_ "

Unbeknownst to the lunar dragoness, Eden had been awake for some time. Grasping his arms around her slender body in a protective embrace, he stroked her head as her body shuddered and her tears fell. In turn, she looked into his eyes with pure shame and remorse. This was met with a loving kiss to her forehead.

Unable to contain herself, the lunar dragoness broke down, her head on Eden's chest.

Through choked sobs, Getsuga began to speak, "Eden... I... am... so... _so_ **_sorry...!_** " She looked up, averting her gaze, "I do not know what came over me... but... I will not blame you for any animosity you hold toward me."

"You were drugged by Boomer, Getsuga...," Eden whispered comfortingly, his hand on the dragoness's back, "He injected you with something to make you that way. I don't blame _you_ at all. In fact... please don't be angry at me for doing this..."

Without another word, the young man gingerly kissed the dragoness upon her muzzle, causing her to look into his eyes with comfort and shock. After slightly under ten seconds, she kissed his lips in the same manner, embracing his body with her forelegs.

Looking into Eden's eyes, Getsuga spoke once more, her tone loving and understanding, "I am not angry. Slightly surprised... but I am... not angry. Please tell me this... did we...?"

"No... Rubble saved us both..." Eden's proud yet kindly response was coupled with a stroking of Getsuga's neck, causing her to shudder in pleasure, "And... well... I've thought about it, Getsuga. I really _do_ like you a lot and really _would_ like to spend some more time with you."

The dragoness's response was far from what he had assumed. In place of a kiss or any of the forceful methods which she had attempted during her intoxication, she instead used her psychic abilities to lift him onto her stomach, wrapping her forelegs around his body and placing her neck around his shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Getsuga began to whisper into Eden's ear, "You have such inner power, Eden. You could have taken advantage of me _many times_ , yet you relented in the name of your strong principles and I'm certain as well as my own honor as a maiden," tears fell from her eyes as she continued, "Even with the fact that I recently forced myself on you in my drugged state... you still keep your faith in me."

"Well, you know what they say...," Eden chuckled in reply, stroking the dragoness's head, "People do and say crazy things when they're in love..." With this, he kissed the dragoness's cheek, pulling her muzzle to meet his face.

Their eyes met once more.

This time it was different.

No lust.

No fear.

No anger.

No pain.

Only heartfelt attachment.

A nuzzle was given to Eden by Getsuga, her tone loving, "Eden... I do not know what attracts you to me," she smiled in acceptance, "Even so, I wish to spend time with you as well. Mayhaps we will become mates sometime in the future."

"No time like the present," Eden whispered into the ear of the lunar dragoness, "I mean... for spending time together."

With a nod, the dragoness rose from the bed, Eden by her side. He then took notice that the others still slumbered in their beds. After giving a smirk to the dragoness, he motioned her to lay upon the bed once more, twitching his hands. With mischievous grin, she obliged him.

Laying upon her stomach, the lunar dragoness awaited her possible lover's caresses, her expectations being met impeccably. Her soft groans became heavier and louder as he continued, eventually waking Ember.

With a yawn and an annoyed expression, the pink dragoness removed the comforter and sheet with a single swift tug and a flat, "Apparently you two don't need to be drunk to 'enjoy yourselves'."

"Uhhhh..."

"Ahhhaahh..."

Placing her hands on her hips, Ember motioned for them to rise, her tone dry, "Apparently you also need to make sure your **_zipper_** doesn't come undone..."

"You do know Cynder is going to need full comfort with her sexuality if she's going to survive the laying," Eden retorted in a serious yet compassionate tone, "That means she needs to be okay with being _nude_ while laying, be unafraid to have people watch it come out and even touch her body while she's in labor. In short, you all need to chill out about 'decency'."

A groan of exasperation was given by the pink dragoness, followed by a slightly angered, "Maybe I should just strip down to my undergarments, then!"

"That will do you well in reclaiming your body, Ember..." Getsuga's tone was soft and considerate, yet carried slight sternness, "Also... I know of your 'fertility problems'. You must come to terms with both your body _and_ your spirit if you are to _fully heal_. Power alone **cannot** mend your wounds."

Ember's expression softened, her eyes meeting those of the content lunar dragoness. It was as if Getsuga was a complete match to Eden's wisdom and kindness, albeit slightly more direct and possibly less forgiving. She was certainly a polar opposite to the gruff and cruel Silent Night.

"So... what now?" Eden's question was met by Getsuga's sly expression and a raised eyebrow towards Ember, causing the pink dragoness's eyes to widen.

Backing from the two, Ember shook her head in protest, her tone anxiety-filled, "No, no nono! I am **_NOT_**...," she sighed, looking way, her tone slightly nervous, "I mean... what if I try to _hit_ you or something?"

"It is, of course, your loss, Ember. Eden is a master at the art of the massage!" Getsuga's giggling reply was followed by her laying upon the bed, motioning for him to continue.

Rolling her eyes, Ember slowly removed her top, looking to Eden, her tone slightly fearful, " _Please_ be gentle on my scars... and if I say stop..."

"I'll stop, don't worry..." Eden's assuring and honorable tone was followed by a motion Ember's bed, "Lay down after I'm done with Getsuga..."

With a sigh, Ember slowly sat upon the floor, her legs crossed as she observed the actions between the two.

 _"E-Eden...?"_

 _"Yeah, Getsuga?"_

 _"You... in the little time I have known you... have shown great promise as a warrior and a male..."_

 _"All I can do is try, Getsuga."_

 _"You... AH... call that... merely trying...?"_

 _"Heh... apparently what you call 'trying' is actually called 'doing' Eden."_

 _"Ember... are you sure you want this?"_

 _"Y-yes... I'm sure. If I ever want a mate... I'm going to need to get over being touched."_

 _"I am... certain Eden is trust... worthy and compassionate enough to assist you with this... Ember..."_

 _"I guess he is. His eyes are..."_

 _"Clear, are they not?"_

 _"Yeah... You can read eyes, too?"_

 _"I was taught from the time I was a young drag...oness... Eden... I..."_

 _"Okay, I did NOT need to see something that looked like the 'big O'! ...It wasn't, was it?"_

 _"N-no... my... belt keeps such... a thing from occurring in a... physical sense... but... mentally... emotionally... it is all the same..."_

 _"So basically I made your brain release its juices all over?"_

 _"Wow... that was... actually kind of funny."_

 _"What can I say? I'm vulgar."_

 _"Yes, and you should initiate yourself into the Dirty Dragon Comedy Club... Eden the Crass yet Gallant..."_

 _"Idea..."_

 _"I can see where this is going..."_

 _"Me, you, first date, Dirty Dragon Comedy Club."_

 _"Eden... you certainly do know how to make a lasting impression on a dragoness... and a very proper one in my own case..."_

After finishing the now-contented Getsuga, Eden joined Ember on her bed.

"So... are you ready, Ember...?" Eden's question was met by Ember's shaking body and slightly uncertain, "Y-yes..."

Motioning Ember to the end of the bed, Eden placed himself behind the pink dragoness his legs around her body as he spoke in a calming and empathetic tone, "Is it okay if I sit behind you?"

"Y-yes..."

With these words, Eden took his hands upon the shoulders of the dragoness, caressing her upper body with the most delicate of strokes. Although slightly terrified, Ember's guard slowly lowered as he kneaded the tense muscles and sinew of her powerful frame. She leaned against him as he continued, finally holding her hand as he asked the important question.

 _"Will you allow me to touch your breasts...?"_

 _"Yes... and more of me..."_

 _'I suppose I must wait to enjoy the full ecstasy of Eden's 'talents' for the duration of my belt's connection. No matter... I suppose... it is for the best...'_

 _"Ember..."_

 _"Y-yes, Eden...?"_

 _"I... I hate to say it, but I'm going to be dating Getsuga. It doesn't mean I can't help you all with coming to terms with your problems, though... well, that and helping society be less uptight."_

 _"It's... it's okay. I understand."_

Upon the end of Ember's massage and her re-clothing, she came to the shameful realization that the entire group was now awake and staring at both Eden and herself with a bemused and shocked expression.

With a shrug, Eden waved his hand, his tone casual, "Hey, all. Anyone else want a turn?"

"Uh... do you mind teaching me to do that?" The curious and hopeful question came from Spyro, who now approached Eden with an embarrassed grin.

Rising to his feet, Eden gave a smug grin, slapping his and upon the purple savior's shoulder with an ecstatic and jolly, "That's the spirit, purple boy! Katrina, do we have a lifelike dummies for medical purposes?"

"Er... I create lifeless draconic homunculi for... medical purposes, but..." Katrina cut off from her nervous statement upon realizing that this was indeed a medical purpose, albeit slightly more esoteric of one.

With a sigh, the Guildmaster used a few gestures with her hands, a bed disappearing and the laboratory reappearing within a flash of light.

 _"That's handy..."_

 _"A question - shall we call ourselves 'The SOX Guild' from now on, Eden the Gallant?"_

 _"Okay, that's It, Getsuga..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I've decided that I have to officially declare you my girlfriend after that joke... Blue Moon."_

 _"Very well... and may I ask if you will speak as if you were a dirty sanchez when you finally lay your first dragon?"_

 _"It's not like we're going to mate immediately... and it's also not as if I'm going to be laying anyone else if we do become mates. As for the sanchez... well... you'll see, Getsuga... you'll see..."_

 **Episode 5 End.**

 **Ending 2 -** ** _Ending 2- [TYER] English Inuyasha OP 4 - "Grip" [Ft. Saki]_**

 **A/N 2: Saber, Sen and Koren belong to BlackShadow999, Night to Hinu Snow Wolf Hyuga.**


	6. Note and Possible Discontinuation

Note: Yeah... I've decided to go back to the original idea for RoaBS - a reboot of Motecristo709's fics with a lot of my OCs (new and old) thrown into the mix. He said outright that people can use his characters, so... yeah. Truth be told, I didn't really mean for this to escalate into a harem series (although to be fair Eden has only had eyes for Getsuga throughout the entire thing). This version will still be up, but I think I'll name this one "The Dragon Lord's Apprentice" and carry on from the temple raid event in The Dark Master's Return. Either that, or make an entirely new fic. I may continue this, but... people don't seem to like it that much.


	7. Ep6: Changes and Romance

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 6 - Changes and Romance

* * *

Episode 6, part 1 - Time Together

"So... like this...?" Spyro's question came as he slowly caressed the upper shoulder muscles of the Cynder replica, causing a small meter by its side to fade into the yellow.

A nod was given by Eden, his tone prideful and jolly, "Yep. That bar should tell you if you're doing it right. Allow yourself to feel the movement of her muscular structure with your spiritual senses and move in tandem with it."

Slowly and tenderly, the purple dragon moved his hands upon the replica's boy, almost to perfection. Eden inwardly smiled the "potential" of this young father-to-be when it came to proper physical nurturement.

Slightly over twenty minutes later, Spyro finished his work to find the meter near-full.

"The joints are fully relaxed, the chest muscles are at medium tension as comparted to the extremely _high_ amount before...," Katrina began intently, examining the homunculus, "Hm... the pelvic area and head are _quite_ _alleviated...,_ " she clapped her hands, "Well done, Spyro."

With a scratch of his head, Eden began a slightly nervous speech, "Okay, uh... Katrina, you know that Rubble, Spyro and especially Cynder _are_ **_underage_** where I come from right? Well... is there any way you could like... do you have any spells that could make their ' _delicates_ ' invisible? I really won't feel comfortable seeing naked a thirteen-year old female otherwise."

"Of course," Katrina sighed in self-disappointment, "I feel I should have done such a thing sooner..."

With a few hand signs, a small shower curtain appeared before Spyro and Cynder as Katrina spoke in a motherly voice, "Spyro... Cynder... get behind the divider and remove your clothes."

Reluctantly, the two made their way behind the makeshift wall. After less than a minute, a tapping was heard.

"Riyit Arcaniss - Mamiss Hethair..." Katrina's composed words caused the pair to yelp in surprise.

 _ **Episode 6, Begin**_

 _ **Opening 2 - Smile Bomb, English**_

With a snap of the Guildmaster's fingers the curtain vanished, revealing the nude bodies of Spyro and Cynder. However, the more "private" sections of their body were completely absent, almost to the point of being a flesh-and-blood version of a naked humanoid character from early 3-D era video game.

Next was Rubble, who was slightly more eager than the two. Without a second thought, she disrobed her plates, skirt and sandals, leaving only her wraps. She turned to Eden with a slightly abashed expression, slowly placing her hand to the bandage clip.

He tone embarrassed, Rubble managed to make out a squeaky, "Um... are you sure you won't mind my body...?"

A snap of Katrina's fingers created a curtain around Rubble, Ember joining her for comfort during her disrobing. After a few minutes, Katrina mumbled the incantation once more, snapping her fingers again.

The curtain disappeared to reveal Rubble's full body, save the lack of her reproductive organs. Stretch marks covered her legs, upper arms and stomach and rolls of fat covered her midsection. However chubby she was, Katrina's eye caught onto the fact that her body type, specifically her intensely long legs and slightly bloated chassis, carried steep and attractive curves underneath the unattractiveness.

"Rubble...," Katrina spoke tenderly, "Just do a bit of exercise and moderation in eating. You have the potential to be _extremely_ attractive."

The encouraging compliment caused Rubble to look down at her body, grasping at her rolls of fat.

-Moreso than Cynder will ever be, Rubble... or at least, according to Katrina...-

Getsuga's telepathic response was followed by a sly grin and subsequent poke of her belly. Rubble nodded, certain that speaking of herself having a form more prominent than Cynder's would be something worth keeping secret for the duration of the young mother's pregnancy.

With a groan, Getsuga slowly looked to her chastity belt. She had intense desire to release herself from the cage and lose herself to her hormones. However, she also knew that Eden was far from ready for such a thing.

'Sweet Moses I wish he were not so _stubborn_ ,' Getsuga thought to herself in longing, 'I want him to take me so **dearly**...,' she clenched her paws, 'Removing my belt caused by reproductive instincts to _activate_ , Eden. Those hormones I was given were no _help_. **_Please_** , Eden... This tiger may not be able to help herself lest her cage be opened another time... and I will feel mortified if my animalistic side takes hold. I am aware lunar dragoness have more control over their instincts than other species, but this does not mean we are immune to _impulse..._ '

The tears began to fall from Getsuga's eyes.

The tears were wiped away as they fell from her eyes.

The Lunar Dragoness's eyes met Eden's once more as he sat next to her.

With a smile, the young man pulled Getsuga's face into his chest as he spoke in a kind and loving tone, "Tell me what's wrong... _please..._ "

"Eden... I... I fear I may... If we do not mate soon... If I lose my belt once more..." Getsuga's voice quivered as she spoke, her eyes closed tightly, "I may...f- _force..._ m-myself... on... someone..."

The word "you" was far too much for her to muster.

With a sigh, Eden joined the lunar dragoness on the bed, stroking her long neck. Smiling, he rested his body on her chest, pulling her foreleg over his body.

His tone kind, Eden began a speech once more, "No, you _won't_. You're _not_ an animal, Getsuga. You're an extraordinarily tough yet sweet and amazingly sensitive dragoness who's in the peak of her maturity," he pulled her face to his, wrapping his left forearm around her head and rubbing his right knuckle on her crest, "You're bound to have sexual issues, but never think your ******** will be more in control than your **_brain_** _._ You're the master of that tense little cat of yours, not the other way around."

"E-Eden...!" Getsuga chuckled at the young man's lewd jest, "You truly _are_ vulgar!" With this, she pulled the her potential love into an embrace, holding him close to her upper underbelly, her head resting on his chest.

As he lay with the dragoness, Eden took in her entire figure.

Her powerful yet exceedingly slender and attractive form.

Her extended neck.

Her perfect fox-like muzzle.

Her immense curves.

Her comforting heartbeat against his head.

...Her heartbeat.

He had never felt such comfort from a heartbeat before.

Slowly but surely, Eden began to sink into deep relaxation. Before he slipped out of consciousness completely, he spoke one phrase.

 _"I think... I really am in love... how is this possible...?"_

 _'I... believe I am as well... Unless you don't know Eden... you are a dragon now. Dragons are aware of when they've found the correct mate. ...You must only accept this... and... we can be one...'_

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 6, part 2 - Return of the Scouts

" _Getsuga, Eden... Get up. The scouts have returned._

The two potential lovers awoke, Getsuga resting her head upon the young man's chest and his arms around her long neck. A soft yawn was given by the lunar dragoness as she raised her head, Eden opening his left eye while releasing her from his grip. He then found his body to be locked by her powerful forelegs, which she soon loosened.

"How long did we sleep...?" Eden's groaning question was followed by the swinging of his legs from body of his new love interest, followed by self-inquisitive thoughts, 'I've never slept that well before. ..Am I really falling in love with her? I mean... I barely _know_ her, but I feel like I've known her my whole _**life**_. When I was in that embrace I felt... at peace. What the hell is _wrong_ with me...?"

With a sigh, Getsuga looked to her belt, her thoughts somewhat matching, 'Eden... I have never felt such vulnerability before... but... mayhaps this is because I feel as if I am able to _be_ vulnerable with that young human male. This is indeed the first time I have dropped my guard... and it was more relief than I have felt in many years. He is... honorable, brave, not fearful of speaking his mind or offending others. He has been through hell and back, but he is unbroken. My mate... my _potential_ mate... is not even my own specie... yet I feel at peace with this.'

"Oh, Eden..." Getsuga's soft, sighing tone was met by Eden's kindly, "Yes...?

Unaware that she had spoken aloud, Getsuga quickly retorted with a terse, "Pardon, I was merely thinking aloud!"

"Getsuga...," Eden spoke in a compassionate tone, " _Later_ , okay? You can tell me later..."

-Eden... follow me. I have something I want to bless you with. It is a psychic knowledge bestowment... and I have read much about you, including your favorite game series. Allow me to impart the knowledge which both you and Getsuga may wish to use later on.-

Katrina's telepathic words caused Eden confusion, yet her responded with an understanding nod.

Rising from the bed, Spyro slowly looked to Cynder, placing his hands upon her shoulder as she rose.

"You okay, Cynder?" The purple hero's question was met by a loving nod and a kiss to his cheek, followed by her content words, "Yes... and maybe it won't be as bad as I first thought. Maybe... being a parent will be a great experience..."

Following Katrina, Getsuga and Eden, Spyro and Cynder slowly made their way outside the room until they reached the main quarters.

"Hey, my broskis. How are ya'?" This question came from an odd dragon in a Hawaiian shirt and blue and green, wave-patterned swim trunks, his scales a red orange, his underbelly plated and neutral brown. His light gray eyes showed enthusiasm and a shining upbeat attitude, his horns like that of a Samurai helmet with golden points. His slim figure and five-foot seven height showed little to no imposition, yet there was likely a reason for his being on the team.

A nod was given from the six-foot-two, light black young adult dragon to the odd samurai dragon's left, his black leather jacket covering his navy-blue underbelly as well as the undershirt and shoes which matched said underbelly. This, along with his muscular body making quite an impression, his blue eyes and dark gray ram-like horns quite intimidating as well. His sharpened claws matched the color of the ovine protrusions.

Two white dragons stood in the corner, one sporting a martial artist build and five-foot six body, his two U-shaped silver horns matching his claws and underbelly, his aqua-green eyes conveying a soft and kind disposition.

By the white dragon's side stood an average-built four-foot-eleven, average-built dragon, his horns the same as his friend's yet curved forward and reaching his muzzle. His own scales were snow-white, his and underbelly a more metallic silver, his sea-blue eyes showing pure ecstasy, likely at the mission's success.

"Hey, Katrina!" the snow-white dragon's tone was coupled by a waving paw, his expression still filled with excitement.

With a sigh, Katrina motioned to the staircase. With a smile, Rubble appeared holding the still-newborn, her tone sweet, "Say hello to the guild, Uilani..."

"Yo' Katrina! Never thought you'd pop out a...," the samurai dragon spoke in an upbeat tone, only to switch to a shocked one upon the newborns's appearance, "Spyro, man... what's your _**damage?**_ Why did you knock up Katrina?"

With a grunt, Cynder stepped up to the samurai dragon, slapping him across the face with a wrathful, "Sen... He was under Lucifer's control, you little weed-smoking wave junky!"

"Hey, not my fault I assumed..." The dragon now known as Sen was cut off by the martial artist white dragon approaching him with a warning glare, his tone the same, "Sen, I feel as if you should cease your speaking, as I have heard Cynder is in a very emotionally frail state at the time; Not that I would chastise you in this situation otherwise, but as you may or may not be aware, Cynder is pregnant. Take it from me, Sen... you do not wish to anger a dragoness with egg."

A gulp was given by Sen, followed by a sheepish, "Er... yeah, so Saber... are we showing the goods or what?"

"That would be best before you anger Cynder any further; Thank you Sen..."

The black dragon then spoke. "I suppose we must bring in the potential new recruits...," he took a loud and authoritative tone, "BRING IN KAREENA, GAMMACORA AND LARA!"

With this, the door opened.

* * *

LOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 6, part 3 - New Arrivals

Three figures stood before them.

The first figure was that of a shapely dragoness incredibly reminiscent to Spyro, her minutely overweight body curved and her bust quite large, at least DD or possibly more. Her privates were barely covered in linen bandages, although they still kept her privates out of sight. Her slender, long, partially athletic were nervously placed around her area and breasts, her slim, slightly muscular legs crossed in anxiety as if she had revealed herself in a public place and was now gazed upon by spectators. The indigo orbs of her eyes met Eden's with curiosity, turning to meet those of Saber afterwards.

The second figure was a colossus of a dragon, his silver-tan, dark-purple-underbellied, intensely muscular figure like something out a strongman competition. The white glow of his U-Magnet-shaped horns as well as his claws seemed to radiate an aura which could attract every female in the entire universe. His bulbous, alien-like eyes looked to the group with curiosity. The red and gold Celtic armor which covered his chassis and matching-colored samurai leggings radiated authority and power, while his red and with serrated boots seemed to give an air of threatening strength and wrath.

The third figure was the oddest of all, her muzzle shaped like that of a bat's, her ears matching form yet carrying slight tufts of feather. Two odd earrings hug from her lobes and two dark indigo feathers adorned their backs. Her entire body was covered by thick-yet-short black fur and carried odd adorned teal markings. A crimson, bra-like, V-shaped to covered her top and likely-E-sized bust, revealing most of her upper body. Her bottom was covered by a small, black, embroiled mini-dress. Unlike the other dragons, she had many odd features. Eagle-like wings sporting dark purple, mahogany and black feathers were upon her back. She also sported more mammalian hands with long, crimson nails as well as a thick draconic tail. Dark mahogany-scarlet hair ran down the side her head as well as said tail. Her eyes scanned the group with curiosity.

"Who will care to do the introductions?" Katrina's soft-toned question was met with the smaller white dragons' upbeat, "I will! I will!"

Pointing to the first figure, the smaller white dragon spoke up, his tone the same "Oh, and my name is Koren, guys! Anyway, this is Lara. She was the first purple dragon and one of the one of the first bio-entities that were going to be mass-produced for security reasons as well as public relations by a big company! Anyway, she's _really_ sweet and can use all the elements just like Spyro! She seems to have taken a shine to my buddy Saber. He did kind of open her cage and save her from a few fire ant soldiers! What can you expect?"

The purple dragoness blushed, her eyes meeting Saber's.

"Next is Gammacora. He's an inter-galactic mercenary and also _really_ into combat! He's also _really_ , _**really**_ strong! He said Lucifer was one of targets, so he wants to help us out! He even beat up an Island-class fire dragon and melted a whole bunch of griffon guards to the bone with his fire gun!"

The asteroid dragon materialized a small, orange, orb-shaped knuckle from seemingly nowhere, squeezing his fist to send a deep red flame into the air from the odd device.

Turning to the odd creature, Koren continued, "This is Kareena. She's a cool hero who has gone town to town as a vigilante, just like Silent Night! She's also a bio-entity and is kind of... uhm..."

"The word I believe is _'promiscuous'_ , Koren," Saber spoke in uncertainty, "However, I believe she has said over and over that she has 'grown tired of booze and poon'; As such, I believe it is _best_ we give her the benefit of doubt."

Turning to Kareena, Gammacora spoke up, his tone sardonic and wry, "Yep. She's a total dom by what I understand. I also heard her **** is extremely **tight** and fertile-as-hell. She also sports a mysterious mutation known only as _**'the package'**_... and what a package I heard it is!"

A slap resonated throughout the hall, perpetrated by none other than Katrina. She had approached and backed away from the asteroid dragon faster than the eye could see. The only clue as to who left the now-black-and-blue mark upon his muzzle was her pose.

"Ow... _**damn**_ you hit hard... **OW...** _geez..._ What the _hell_ are you?" Gammacora's tangent was bet by Saber approaching him, looking into his eyes with a warning gaze.

With a sigh, Saber spoke up, his tone stern, "You see, Gammacora, Katrina has an incredible temper when it comes to new members mocking each other. Not that she is abusive, mind you; she merely does not tolerate discourse and has a vast tendency to feel as if appearances are not much to go by when it comes to judging others. Also, note that she seems to have a pet peeve linked to the mocking of odd reproductive organs, and I can quite see why she does. Please do not do so in her presence, or preferably do not do so all."

" _So... who takes who for a stroll around the block?"_

" _I suppose we should ask our new members. Lara, who do you want to show you-"_

" _SABER!"_

" _Fine..."_

" _Gammacora... what about you?"_

" _Hmm... how about you, Katrina?"_

" _I have Uilani to look after, thank you."_

" _Oh... yeah, I forgot. Uh...why is the pink dragoness looking at me like that?"_

" _Your eyes... they're strong, but seem to hide a bit of pain."_

" _What the hell are you on?"_

" _She is able to read other's eyes... mayhaps the window to your soul shows a different side to you, Gammacora."_

" _Heh... good luck getting a date, miss feral. Most guys wouldn't touch you with a..."_

" _Hello! You're talking to my girlfriend, pal."_

" _Er... okay, I'm just gonna' ask Ember to show me around... and wow, talk about an odd couple."_

" _How about you, Kareena...?"_

" _I want Rubble to show me around."_

" _What? ME!?"_

" _Yeah. Maybe I can show you how to stand up for yourself like I do while I'm at it."_

" _I will keep a tracker drone on you just to be certain. Do you accept this?"_

" _Of course, 'Trina'."_

" _Well... while they're at that."_

" _Mayhaps we can go to the Dirty Dragon Comedy Club?"_

" _Yep. Let's go, miss moon-flower."_

" _It is more appropriate than 'moon-face'..."_

" _Yep..."_

* * *

TLOS: Rebirth of a Broken Soul

Episode 6, part 4 - First Date

Later that night, Eden and Getsuga took to the inner parts of the bunker, moving towards the endless halls until they reached a brightly-lit pink and white sign.

Welcome to the Dirty Dragon Comedy Club

Upon entering, the two found themselves in the middle of a well-polished checkerboard floor, the walls a bright red and the ceiling a dark blue and covered by the scribbles of many dirty jokes.

"So... this is it, huh?" Eden's curious question was met by a small peck to his cheek by Getsuga and the pointing of her claw to the empty stage.

With a grin, Eden motioned the lunar dragoness to follow him. She happily obliged.

Upon reaching the microphone, Eden spoke up, his tone wry, "Hey, how are you doing today, my good..."

Multiple racial slurs followed in Eden's speech, followed by laughter.

"Okay, what do you call a tiger soldier who's lost his stripes? Well, it depends! You call him a player if he ****ed about _fifty_ chicks in the platoon. You call him a _stoner_ if he smoked five pounds of whacky weed on duty. You call him a _**jackass**_ if he got drunk and decided to flop it out in public. Need I go on?"

Silence, followed by hysterical laugher.

"Oh, and guess who I decided to bring with me? Introducing my lovely new girlfriend, Getsuga! She's the world's only feral dragoness and _**BOY**_ is she a pistol!"

Shocked silence, followed by chuckles.

" _Do you really think you can fit all the way inside an eight-foot girl like that, man?"_

" _Wow... I didn't know you were into size-difference! That's usually a girl thing!"_

" _Hey, do you think she get heats like dragons used to? Man, watch out when that happens!"_

A grin was given by Getsuga as she stepped up to the microphone, her tone smug and slightly cruel, "For the first question, I have gazed upon Eden's naked form and I can guarantee his endowment. He is also able to transform into a feral dragon, therefore increasing his size at least three-fold. In fact, I would prefer he used an anthro form as to not injure me. This is how immense the size of his 'mega-banana' is, unlike your own miniature plantain. So, do you wish continue to antagonize my Eden and myself or must he enter a ****-fight with you?"

Grumbling, followed by laughter.

"Oh, and having heats means no need for birth control unless she _is_ in heat, wise guy!" Eden's own smug and wry retort was coupled with a rude gesture and a sly grin, his tone becoming prideful, sardonic and slightly adoring at his next words, "Oh, and she has a _lot_ of control in that scenario and _**damn**_ does she smell good! In short, her heats are the best! As for size difference... let me sing a song for you."

 _I don't give a s***, I don't give a ****_

 _I don't give a s***, I don't give a ****_

 _If I did give a s***, I might just give a ****_

 _But I don't give a s***, so I don't give a ****_

After this, Eden began to sing multiple songs, including 'The Assumption Song', 'The Stereotypes Song', 'Enormous *****' and 'Another Irish Drinking Song' while laugher roared through the entire establishment.

"Okay, I know karaoke isn't something you normally have here, but I would like to do a fandub of Guren No Yumiya from Attack on Titan... with misheard lyrics."

 _Having the sex with the bees and the eagles!_

 _Hot! Hot! Hot!_

 _With bees and eagles!_

 _Hot! Hot! Hot!_

 _With bees and eagles!_

 _I have bought an ipod nano, and I wanna' shit chop-suey!_

 _How could I have caught a new bug? Cause I wanna' pee on beetles._

 _Eat a world of Mormon cool-aid! Wanna' axe a lamb and like it._

 _Eels are not a hell of low wax. Caca caught to enter luoaus!_

 _Cheese could come into a Korean. Must she mean that alone, must I foreclose my home?_

 _Kyoto is manga, Kyoto is manga, cheese must be put on my Oreos!_

 _Koopa eats Skooma, it is so super! As such he's turned into a clopper, watch MLP while chugging - JEGER!_

 _Keeping it shone, you're eating your boogies, seeing the Goonies keep the chopper!_

 _Holding the vegans, keeping the guts cool! Gir is now deemed a nu-t!_

Snorts, laughs and howls filled the room.

Stepping up to the microphone, Eden took a smug yet kind tone, "Hey, do you mind if and Getsuga and be a bit lovey-dovey now?"

" _Hey, let the guy have his day!"_

" _Hell... that was a riot! Fine, take it away..."_

Giving his hand to the lunar dragoness, Eden looked into her eyes, smiling as he placed his hand on the glyph, "Follow my lead, Getsuga... Glyph... play Paper Moon, karaoke."

The music began to play as the words appeared on the black curtains of the stage, Eden taking the mic, singing the Japanese lyrics perfectly, Getsuga joining in with the same expertise, their voices entwining and encircling each other in perfect harmony and the entire club mesmerized by mute awe.

By the time the two had finished, the entire gathering was silent.

Silence.

Silence.

Slight applause.

More applause.

Applause throughout the entire establishment.

" _Hey, why don't you two smooch!"_

" _Yeah, that always happens after..."_

Without hesitation, Getsuga grasped Eden in her forepaws, taking him into what at first seemed to be a backwards suplex, only to pull his face into her muzzle, locking him in a deep kiss.

-Let us take it one step further...-

With a smirk, the lunar dragon slowly moved her long, triangular tongue into Eden's mouth, his eyes widening in surprise and pleasure. Nodding, he entwined his own with hers, causing the audience to gasp.

" _Oh... OHHH!"_

" _WHOOOOO!"_

 _-This is similar to some sort of sitcom, is it not, Eden...?-_

 _-Yeah, it... is... oh, geez your tongue feels great...-_

 _-I am aware of this...-_

After the intense display, a black dragon pointed to a room marked 'private', proceeding to give a thumbs-up.

 _-Eden... we seemed to have made quite an impression. Shall we?-_

 _-Of course. I'd like to make a little side cash.-_

 **Episode 5 End.**

 **Ending 2 -** ** _Ending 2- [TYER] English Inuyasha OP 4 - "Grip" [Ft. Saki]_**

* * *

 **A/N 1: Saber, Sen, Lara and Koren belong to BlackShadow999, Night to Hinu Snow Wolf Hyuga. Gammacora belongs to me, Kiara belongs to Montecristo709, Kareena belongs to** **Queenskitz420 Furaffinty.**

 **A/N 2: Sen does not smoke weed in this series. Cynder is just starting to feel the estrogen.**

 **A/N 3: I guess people liked this more than I thought. Things will be explained later, I promise. I can't promise when, however.**


	8. Announcement

First, I'm re-doing this from scratch.

So, what would have happened if I would have continued?

This was the original plan:

Getsuga and Eden get together and eventually mate.

Cynder uses Getsuga's techniques, but has a hard time with the pregnancy and nearly dies in childbirth due to them not taking into account the humanoid genetics and carrying six children at once.

Flame joins the bad guys and nearly kills Rubble, only to have her saved by Kareena. He retreats, vowing to return.

Kareena and Rubble develop a romantic relationship little by little.

Katrina gets together with a new OC.

Gammarcora teaches Eden how to fight.

Kiara develops feelings for Gammacora.

Lara and Saber develop into friends, then lovers.

They rescue Airing, only to have her reveal that Ember, Flame Cynder, Spyro are secretly siblings, albeit only in name due to her having shifted her form and genetics completely for each conception.

They would have battled Lucifer's henchmen and dethroned the king of WarFang.

Getsuga and Eden would have started a family, Rubble and Kareena following.

The world is based around various forms of media, and the series would eventually cross over into Archie Sonic, Undertale, Digimon and other franchises.

This series will be rebooted. In the mean time, I'm working on my original projects and prepping for an RPG Maker game about my first OC.  
Note: I will leave this version up on A03 as a testament and reminder of why it's always important to take my writing seriously even when I'm "having fun".


End file.
